How it all started
by missylynn99
Summary: His group fanciers were giggling louder than ever before, but Krum was no where to be seen, or at least that's what she thought, until she heard the fraustrated muttering. "Hello, my name is Viktor Krum, the seeker. No, that sounds stupid, she alveady knows vho you are, and you sound vain." My version of how Viktor asks Hermione to the Ball, and it carries on from then.
1. He finally does it

**I do not own Harry Potter. I wouldn't have been so cruel if I was. Come on! Victor deserved a little more love. He was like perfect for Hermione. Or, at least, better for her than Ron. I don't own the beautiful drawing used for my cover, either. It was done by TottieWoodstock, who is on DeviantArt. I'll leave a link to it on my profile if you want to check it out. Anyways, enjoy!**

The giggling was going to drive her insane. It seemed like every single time she was in the library, there was horde of mindless, simpering fan girls "quietly" hiding, and it was all because of him.

Viktor Krum, international Quiddich superstar, loved to be in the library. It wasn't_ really_ his fault, she reluctantly admitted. His group of idiot girls literally followed him everywhere. It was a wonder how none of them got to the ship the Durmstrang students stayed on. Most likely, none of them were cleaver enough to realize they didn't have to swim; they only needed to know how to fly a broom. The ones that might have realized that probably didn't know how to fly, not that she blamed them. Flying was one of the worst experiences she's ever had.

Today was especially strange because the group of his fanciers were giggling louder than ever before, but Krum was no where to be seen, or at least that's what she thought, until she heard the fraustrated muttering.

"Hello, my name is Viktor Krum, the seeker. No, that sounds stupid, she alveady knows vho you are, and you sound vain. Hello, Miss, you look beautifvul today, vill you to the ball vith me? No, No, not vat either. You sound too forvard." He trailed of angrily.

With her curiousity piqued, she silently got out of her chair and located the source of the muttering. She peered between the gap of two books on the bookshelf and saw a very flustered Viktor Krum pacing back and forth. No wonder his fan girls were giggling so avidly; he was obviously working up the nerve to ask someone to the ball, and she was wiling to bet her collection of books that each and every one of those simpering idiots thought that it was theirself he was trying to find a way to ask.

"I have been vaiting to ask you this for a very long time, Vill you go to the ball vith me? Uggh! you sound like a stalker, and a desperate vone at vat.

She saw him slump to the ground and appeared to concentrate even harder than he had been before. " I vish they'd shut up," he growled in a low, raspy voice she was sure only she could hear. "The noise is making it impossible to think. If I von't think of something soon, someone else vill ask her, if they haffen't alveady. I bet that red-head friend of hers alveady has. I didn't like the vay he looked at her at the vorld cup. I mean, vhat's not to like about her? She is intelligent, the best of her year. She is also beautifvul beyond compare, vith her curly, chestnut-colored hair and melted chocolate eyes, and she's also brave. Everyone has heard stories of her and her friend's deeds. They say she's kind and caring, too. Vho am I kidding? Hemy-ninny Granger vould neffer say yes to me. She probavly vouldn't be able to understand me vith my horrible accent, and I can't effen say her beautifvul name right. This stupid accent gets worse the more nervous I am, and if I actually talked to her, I vouldn't be able to speak a single understandable sentence. She vouldn't effen consider me..." He continued to berate himself in that low, frustrated tone.

She couldn't believe her ears. Viktor Krum, _the _Viktor Krum, was nervous about asking _her_ out. What a backwards world it must be. Did he really feel that way about her? She was having trouble believing that he really thought of her like that. If he did, must be the first.

A small, desperate part of her was still clinging to Ron, hoping he would get it through his head that she liked him, and would ask her to the ball. It seemed like everyone else could see it, even Viktor; why couldn't Ron see it too?

However, the larger, more logical part of her brain could see that it was obviously not going to happen, and one thing she prided herself on was being logical. Even if it did happen, did she really want to go out with someone who didn't think of her as the first option, but only as the last resort?

She knew the answer. No, she wanted to be the first choice. She must have been Viktor first choice, because anyone he asked would agree. Therefore, she must be the first person he's asked, or at least tried to. The poor guy was still beating himself up verbally, while trying to decide what to say.

Would it really be that horrible to go with Viktor? He must be smart, which was something that could not be said for Ron. If he wasn't, she had absolutely no idea how he managed to read the advanced, seventh-year text books that were in English for hours; she had heard that English was his third language, learned right after Bulgarian and French. He also couldn't be Durmstrang's champion if he was stupid.

She thought it was safe to assume that he was kind and sweet as well. After his short little monologue on her, it would be foolish to assume otherwise, and although it mattered little, he _was _exceptionally handsome. He had a hard, square jaw with some dark stubble barely visible on his cheeks, giving him a bit of a 'gruff' look. His dark, expresso colored eyes were mysterious and alluring, but surprisingly warm, and his shortly cropped brown hair was a little wavy. She couldn't care less about his fame and fortune, but with almost any other girl, it would have weighed heavily in his favor.

She made her decision; yes, she would go if he actually worked up the nerve to ask. So, she silently sat back down in her chair, feeling a little bit like one of his stalker-ish fan gits for staring at him for so long. After a few moment of debating what to do, she made a big production of getting up, making sure she made plenty of noise, and walked over to where Victor sat slumped against a bookshelf. She slowly walked over to him and sat down. It surprised her just how frusterated he looked, scowling even deeper than usual.

She scooted a little closer to him. "Is there something wrong?" she whispered.

"You'll laff at me," he replied forlornly. "Anyone would laff at it."

"I promise I won't. What is it?"

"Vell, there is this girl. She's the most beautiful, smart, and brave girl in this entire school, and I really vant to ask her to accompany me to the Yule Ball, but I am too nervous and too much of a covard to actually ask. I am afraid I'll sound stupid, or she von't be able to understand me vith my accent, or she'll reject me. But, if I don't ask her soon, someone else vill. I think one of her friends might have alveady." He finished miserably.

"You don't sound stupid and I'm sure if she's really that smart, she can understand that this isn't your first language. Also, I'm sure she'll say yes, if you just ask her."

"You really think so?"

"I'm positive."

"Vell, here it goes then. Vould you, Miss Herm-ninny," he winced as he tried to say here name. "-Granger do me the honor of attending the Yule Ball with me?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I would _love _to go with you to the ball, Viktor." She said warmly.

He smiled for the first time that she had ever seen. It was almost like a different person was sitting in front of her. The smile lit up his entire face. If he was handsome before, he was drop-dead gorgeous when he smiled. "Thank you. You have no idea how long I've been trying to do that. Ever since I found out about the ball, I've been trying to ask."

"I better be going, so you can make your escape." She winked. "If you don't mind, I would prefer to wait until the ball to let anyone know. It's not that I don't want people to know, I just don't want your fans to attack me. Is that alright?"

"Perfect." He responded quickly. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it."Until I see you again, my dear."

"Until then." With a warm smile, she left and headed back to gryffindor tower.

Later that evening, she could vaguely hear Ron and Harry arguing in the background over who was going to the ball with who. She thought she heard her name, but she paid it no mind; she was still euphoric about getting asked to the ball. Then she heard Ginny say something; it sounded a bit like a warning. Right after that, Harry addressed her.

"Hermione, since you _are _a girl, you can go with Ron, and I will as-"_  
_

"I can't ." She said sharply.

" Why not?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "Are you going to stay in the library and study during the ball?"

"No, _ Ronald. _I can't go with you because some one already _asked _me. "

"Shut the front door!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why did I not know about this before now?"

"Because," She giggled, something very uncharacteristic of her, "He only just worked up the nerve to ask today. He said he'd been practically stalking me since he found out about the ball, trying to figure out how to ask."

"Ooh! I expect all of the details later."

"Who'd spend months trying to ask you out?" Ron blurted without thinking.

"Well, just because it took _you _this long to figure out I'm a girl, doesn't mean anyone else didn't notice."

"Who was it then?" Harry asked kindly.

"I'm not telling." She pouted.

"Probably a nerd from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." Ron sneered.

"Assume what you want, but you're still not finding out until the ball. Ginny, it's getting rather late, are you ready to go up to the dorms?"

"But it's only 9- Oh! I mean yes, I am feeling pretty drowsy. " She quickly caught on. Together, they walked up the steps.

Once inside, Ginny just about tackled her, squealing, "WHO IS IT!?"

"Hold ON! Let me cast a silencing charm first, so no one can hear us."

Once it was finished, she whispered "Viktor Krum asked me to the ball."

"AHHHHHH! KRUM asked YOU to the ball!? AHHHH I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! "

"Yep, it was definately a good idea to cast the silencing charm first. I think I'm deaf now, though. You can't tell ANYONE. "

"Hermione, I would never tell. Ron's going to wet himself when he sees you at the ball with _Viktor Krum. _ He was seriously stalking you?"

"Mmhhmm, he was in the library almost every day. "

"We are going to go shopping!" Ginny squealed. "Since we're both going, we can look for dresses!"

"Ok," she giggled. "I want to look perfect for Viktor."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You aren't trying to make my git of a brother jealous?"

"Nope! That night will be all about Viktor and I. After all, why should I try to impress someone who only thought of me as the last resort?"

"Good point," Ginny admitted. "He doesn't deserve you anyways."

"Let's go to bed." She suggested. " And since its a Hogsmeade weekend, we can go shopping tomorrow.

"Alright," Ginny agreed. "Goodnight, Hermione"

"Goodnight, Ginny."

* * *

**YES! This is DEFINITELY going to be a chapter story. I just love Krumione. I don't know for sure if Viktor speaks French, it just seems like something he'd know.I apologize for how horrible I am at writing Bulgarian accents. If you guys have any tips, please leave them in the reviews! Oh, once again, don't forget to check out TottieWoodstock's drawings on DeviantArt. I am working on putting that link on my profile. **


	2. Shopping spree!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything else of J.K. Rowling's. I only own my OCs. As a fair warning, there is a lot of fashion and dress talk in this chapter. To all of my guy readers and my not as fashionista girl readers; I'm sorry if that part bores you. I'm sorry for it taking so long. I did have it all typed, but then, my dogs were messing around and managed to unplug the computer cord. I lost all of my work, so I was stuck re typing it. Well, here it is now!**

She awoke to Ginny shaking her and half screaming, "Wake up! We need to get to Hogsmede early."

Groggy, she rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She glanced alarger alarm clock and felt a jolt of surprise. "Ginny! It's 6:00 in the morning."

"I know. We need to be on Hogsmede by 7:30, and I assumed that you wanted some time to get ready."

Grumbling, she walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of muggle jeans and a T-shirt. Since she would be changing a lot today, she wanted something she could easily get out of and easily put back on, unlike the Hogwarts uniform.

Next, she made her way over to the dorm's bathroom. She yanked a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth.

"Are you ready yet?" Ginny called anxiously.

"Just hold on a second." She replied. Quickly, she grabbed her purse, and as an afterthought, two pieces off parchment. Remembering what she learned in Muggle Studies class, she folded the first piece into an origami crane. Origami and Japanese muggles were just so fascinating! With a chuckle of amusement, she remembered that making a thousand of the cranes was supposed to be good luck. Once she was satisfied with the crane, she grabbed a quill and wrote on the second piece of parchment and wrote, _"Viktor, what is your favorite color? You'll find out why I'm asking later. -From Hermione" _She felt the odd urge to add one of those little winky emoticons that people usually use for texting. She quashed the urge, though, and made sure there was space for him to reply before folding up the parchment and tucking it into the wing of the crane. Plucking her wand out of her pocket, she whispered an incantation and enchanted the crane to fly to Viktor and return to her with his answer.

Finally, she exited the dormitory and found Ginny waiting impatiently at the portrait hole, holding her purse.

"Wait a second, Ginny. I'm financing this shopping spree."

"But I can't expect you to pay for my stuff!" she protested.

"Ginny, trust me. You are doing me a huge favor. My parents sent me an insane amount of money to go shopping with. They sent me roughly $1550 in muggle money, which translates roughly out to 31 gallons. Then, they told me if I didn't spend _at least _half of it, they were going to take me out and force me to buy things, or they'd do it for me. They said that they want me to 'let loose for once and enjoy myself'." She shuddered at the thought of having to go shopping with her parents. They meant well, but they always picked out things too _girly, _like dresses. She understood the importance of dresses for special occasions, like the Yule Ball, but for any other time, no.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm positive. I am asking you, as my best friend, to help me spend this money so I am not forced to go shopping with my parents."

"Alright. I'll go put my purse back. Wait, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the origami crane fluttering through the window.

"I'll tell you in just a second" She gave Ginny a it's-a-secret look.

"Oh, ok." Ginny said, catching on. "I'll be right back."

The crane continued to flutter towards her until it landed in her hair. With a sigh of contentment, she retrieved it from her bushy locks. She unfolded it and it read. "_Hermione, my favorite color is a light blue-grey. I believe it's called periwinkle in English. I have a question of my own; what are a few of your favorite gemstones? It's the same here; you'll find out why I'm asking later. -From Viktor." __  
_

She was happy to find that Viktor could not only speak English, but knew enough to write properly as well. She snatched a quill from a nearby desk and wrote. "_Viktor, my favorite gemstones are aquamarine, Brazilian opal, and white Australian crystal. -From Hermione." _

"Oh, that's what it was for." She jumped when Ginny spoke. Apparently, her best friend had been reading over her shoulder. "Come on, I'm ready to go. " With that, they exited the common room and started the trek to the edge of the grounds.

Surprisingly, no one else was up except for a few tired teachers. They were sure to avoid the especially cranky Professor Snape.

Finially, they reached the edge of Hogwarts's grounds, where Hagrid was preparing the horseless carriages.

"Aye there, you two. What 'er ya doin' up so early?" He called out cheerily.

"We want to get into Hogsmede early to go dress shopping." Ginny replied.

"So the both 'o you found dates, eh?"

"Yep! I'm going with Nevile as friends and-"

She cut Ginny off. "I'm keeping who I'm going with a secret."

"Oh, that's fine. It's you an' your date's choice. 'Ere, this carriage is ready, girls. Have fun shoppin'."

"Thank you, Hagrid." She said earnestly before stepping into the carriage with Ginny.

"See you when we get back!" Ginny called as the carriage trotted away.

Remembering the crane, she whispered the incantation again and it took off.

"So that's how it was flying. Where'd you learn that charm?"

"Professor Flitwick mentioned it once in class, and it interested me, so I asked him about it, and he gave me the page number to look it up. "

"Always the bookworm, eh?" She said teasingly.

"Yep. What type of dress are you looking for?"

"I really don't know yet." Ginny confessed.

"I think it would be best to figure out a dress color first. It'll be tricky finding a color that doesn't clash with your hair."

"I haven't even thought about that."

"Hmm, I think a purple or a lavender would look best, but blue, green, gold or silver would look good too."

"I already know what your dress color is." She said in a sing-song voice. "It's going to be periwinkle."

"I hope Ms. LaRosa has some thing in that color. "

"I think she will. Look! We're hear already. " they stepped out of the carriage and entered the newly opened Ms. LaRosa's Dress Shop.

"Hello dears! What are you two looking for?" Ms. LaRosa greeted as the walked in.

"We're looking for dresses for the Yule Ball. " She said warmly.

"Oh! The Yule Ball! Lets get looking."

"I'm looking for something in Periwinkle."

"And I'm not sure what I'm looking for yet, although I'm leaning towards something purple or lavender. " Ginny said shyly.

"Perfect! Hold still, dears, and I'll get you fitted and find some dresses." With a flick of her wand, Ms. LaRosa enchanted the tape measure to measure them and a pencil to write down their sizes. Then, she turned off to pick out dresses from the hundreds that were on the racks.

Shortly, the petite woman came back with so many dresses that you couldn't see the top of her raven black, curly hair. " I think these will do to start out with." Came her muffled statement. "Let's get you two into the dressing rooms."

"Would you like some help?" She offered kindly.

"I'm fine," she said dismissively. "Now hurry along, dear." She walked into the dressing room, followed by a tottering Ms. LaRosa. With a grunt, she tilted the dresses the right way and hung the on an empty rack nearby. Then, she flicked her wand and summoned the clipboard with their sizes on it. "Yes!" She said. "I guessed the sizes right." She plucked two dresses off of the rack. One was a almost-black purple, floor length chiffon trumpet gown with a one shoulder sleeve that was extremely fitted and embellishments on the sleeve and one side. The other one was periwinkle, like she had requested. It had an emperor waistline, and a square-ish one shoulder neckline. Half of the top was embellished with rhinestones, and the other half was chiffon that gave way to a straight, a-line silhouette with piles of bouncy ruffles.

She handed the purple dress to Ginny said. "Here you go! The changing stalls are over there. Try this on, and dear, what's your name?"

"Oh! We never introduced ourselves, did we? My name is Ginny, and this is Hermione."

"Ok, and Hermione, try this one. There's another changing stall next to Ginny's."

"Thank you, Ms. LaRosa."

"Oh please, just call me Sophie." She when to the stall Sophie had pointed to and changed into the dress, and came out.

"Come look in the mirror, girls!" Sophie said. Both she and Ginny went over to the mirror.

"It's not really my style." She said kindly.

"Same here." Ginny added. "I can barely walk in this, let alone dance.

"I agree. Ginny needs something with a bit more leg room, and Hermione, all of those ruffles just don't seem to flatter you. Let's try something else." She went to pick out two more dresses.

The next dress she picked was a royal purple organza ball gown. It was sleeveless, but had plenty of fluffy fabric at the top. Then, until about the hips, it was a smooth fabric, decorated with beaded crystals. Finally, it poofed out into a short layer of close-knit ruffles over top of a full skirt. The seconded dress was a shimmery powder blue sheath dress made of chiffon. The halter neckline pulled up into a beaded collar. The fabric was flowy, and had a mini train as well a rouching to the sides.

"Try these on for size." Once again, they went, changed and came out to look in the mirror.

"Hmm," Sophie clucked. "What do you think?"

"This is better with the leg room, but I feel like I'm drowning in fabric."

"I think so, too. wanted your opinion before I said anything. What about you, Hermione?"

"I think I would like something a tad bit more fitted, and I'm not in particularly of this neckline. Also, I would like the dress to periwinkle, exactly, if possible. "

"Ok, dear. I can tweak the color a little bit, if its close, so you won't have to worry about it not being periwinkle. Just a question, if I may be so bold to ask, why do you insist on periwinkle?"

"It's her date's favorite color." Ginny chimed in.

"I see," Sophie chuckled. "I'll make sure it's periwinkle then."

Next, she picked out an amethyst organza sheath dress with a halter-V neck neckline with a layer of tool and lace over top and a satin bow tied at the waist. Then, she picked a periwinkle satin ball gown with lace and sparse, small crystals on the bodice. A silver ribbon with crystals sewn into it tied around the waist and the skirt had a layer of tool over it that had hundreds off tiny crystals sewn into the fabric all over. On the sleeves were tool ribbons.

"Third time's a charm! "

They tried on the dresses and once again came out to look in the mirror.

"Hermione," Ginny gasped in awe. "You look like a princess."

"I do?" She blushed.

"Definitely. I think that's the one you should get. I think I'll keep looking though. I don't really like the lace on me."

"I think I've finally figured out what dress you want, Ginny. Try this." Sophie handed her a lavender mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline and was made of chiffon. There was light crystal beading on the bodice. It was fitted until about two inches above her knee. Then, it diagonally cut across and turned into soft, romantic ruffles that led out into a mini train. A plum ribbon tied around her waist, and a broach was pinned in the center of the ribbon. It was two crystal-covered hearts linked together .

She tried it on and came out. "Perfect." She said. "Harry won't be able to resist you in that."

Ginny blushed. "You really think so?"

"I take it that Harry is her date?" Sophie asked.

"No, just the oblivious git that she likes that was to stupid to ask her before someone else did."

"I see, and who is your date, Hermione, dear?"

"I'm keeping it a secret. Lots of people would be upset if they found out."

"I think I've got a lucky guess." she said with a knowing smile. She leaned in and whispered in her ear " It's Viktor Krum."

With a startled gasp, she said "how did you know?"

"Dear, Viktor is my nephew, and he's been writing to me about 'the most lovely Hermione Granger' for months. That is your last name,right?

"Yes, Granger is my last name. Viktor is really your nephew?"

"Yep! His mother is my sister Antoinette. She moved to Bulgaria to go to college and got married."

"I can't believe you are old enough to have sister who has A seventeen year old son. You don't look a day over twenty-five." Ginny said incredulously.

"You flatter me, Ginny. I'm actually twenty-nine. Antoinette is actually thirty-eight. We were born quiet a few years apart. "

"It is such a small world. I think we're about ready to pay. How much are these dresses?" Hermione asked.

"They are three gallons, apiece. If you get the dress and shoe combo, you can get you shoes for six sickles a pair. "

"We'll take it. Where are the shoes?"

"Right this way." Sophie ushered them into a different room.

Ginny picked out a pair of peep toe, lavender one inch heels with a rhinestone heart on the fabric that held the shoe to her foot. She ended up picking out a pair of open toe, silver strappy two and a half inch heels with metal rings helping to connect the straps.

After picking out their shoes, they returned to the changing room.

"It's just so beautiful." She sighed and twirled. She just loved how the crystals shimmered and danced in the light whenever she moved. After a moment, she finally changed and went up to pay.

"Here you go, Sophie. Seven gallons, keep the change as a tip."

"You are just as sweet as Viktor told me. Here, let me wrap those up for you. " With a wave of her wand, everything was wrapped up. "I hope to see you two again sometime!"

"You too! Thank you, Sophie!" They called as they walked out. They were immediately greeted by rush air as a carriage hurried past.

"Did you see who was in that carriage?" Ginny teased. "I wonder why your date was in such a hurry."

"Beats me." She replied.

"Come on, lets get back to the castle. It's almost nine, so the boys should be waking up within an hour."

As she stepped into the carriage with her shoes and dress, she felt like something she had never felt like before; a princess.

* * *

**YAY! It's finally done. I hope the fashion details weren't too boring. I was wondering if anyone knows what accent Hagrid has? I thought it might have been Scotish, but I wasn't sure. Also, since I'm an American, the translation is in American dollars. Roughly, one gallon = $50, one sickle = $3, and one Knut = $0.15 . I know its not exact, but I'm too lazy to figure out the exact amount. Anyways, I hope you liked it! To all of my favoriters, followers, and reviewers; YOU ROCK! This story has barely been out a week, but it's one on my most popular ones already. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and remember; reviews make me write faster. ;)**


	3. English lessons

**I do not own Harry Potter. I am sorry that it took me so long to update, please don't kill me *cowers behind a chair* I have some pretty good reasons why, though. I literally feel like a truck ran me over, backed over me, then ran me over again. Last week, in four days, (Monday to Thursday) I played seven softball games, went to 3 two-and-a-half-hour morning classes, when lifting and conditioning twice and somehow managed to the rest of my daily taskes. This week, I've played six more softball games, played four volleyball games because I'm in a league, had two more two-and-a-half-hour morning classes, and had to go to a big end of the year party, not to mention, I had a baby shower to go to as well. I'm sorry it's kinda short. So, here is the next update (Finally!) **

She and Ginny managed to sneak back to the Gryffindor tower without being noticed by any of their fellow students. It seemed that the general student body didn't wake up until nine-thirty. They stoed thier dresses safely away where no one would find them and returned to the common room. They chattered quietly until the boys got up, which ended up being about ten.

Both of them trudged bleary-eyed out of their common room. ' 'Mione, ' Ron yawned. 'and Ginny, are you two bloody freaks of nature? Its unnatuaral to be awake and comfortable at this time in the morning."

"Have you ever considered that it's you two who are the freaks?" Ginny retorted.

"Yeah, we've been up for hours, and just about everyone else has already gone down to breakfast. You're lucky that we didn't leave you lazy butts.' She joined in.

"Hours? That's not even right. I'm starved though. Let's go down to breakfast so we can get to Hogsmede." Harry replied.

She rolled her eyes while Ginny smiled to herself. "Alright then, let's go."

The four of them made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Almost everyone was already gone; only a few Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were still eating. Ron and Harry promptly started scarfing down everything within their reach, but she absentmindedly picked at a breakfast pastry.

Out of the conner of her eye, she saw an origami paper crane fluttering towards her. With a smile, she pulled a quill out of her bag. When the crane landed, right in her hair, she plucked the note folded in its wing out and read it. "_Dear Hermione, would you give me the privilege of meeting me in the library? I'll make sure the fan club doesn't follow."_

She quickly scribbled before the boys would notice, _"I would love to, Viktor. Meet you there as soon as I'm done eating." _Then folded it up and tucked out back into the crane's wing. As the crane took off again, she sighed in contentment.

Being around Viktor made her feel bubbly and kind of light-headed, but in a pleasant way. It was an odd feeling; one that no one else had ever made her feel before.

With renewed enthusuiasm, she finished her pastry, muttered a quick "I'll be at the library", and hurried off to her rendezvous. She heard a few protests, something along the lines of 'what about Hogsmede?'. So, she called over her shoulder "I'll meet you guys there in a little bit!" Lucky, none of her friends noticed an unusually smiley Bulgarian seeker get up to leave as well.

After practically sprinting to the library, she found Viktor waiting for her in the most remote, hidden conner of the library.

"Hello" she said breathlessly.

"Hello, Herm-o-ninny." He winced after the mispronouncing her name.

"What do you want to do?"

"Can't I just vant to enjoy your company?" He teased. "But, yes, since the ball is so close, I vould be honored if you vould help me to learn how to properly pronounce your name."

"I'd love to." She smiled. "I better cast a silencing charm so we aren't discovered by the fan club."

"Good thinking."

"You are vonderful vith a vand" He said, awed, after she did the charm.

"Thank you." She said, blushing profusely. "Well, lets get started. Repeat after me. Her."

"Her"

"my"

"my"

"o"

"o"

"knee"

"knee". He finished

"See, it basically what we just said, but a little faster. Let's try again. Her-my"

"Her-my"

"o-knee"

o-knee."

"Let's go through that one more time. Her-my"

"Her-my"

"o-knee."

o-knee."

"Ok, let's speed it up a bit. Her-my-o-knee"

"her-my-o-knee."

"A little bit faster now. Her-myo-knee"

"Her-myo-knee."

"We're almost done. Hermyo-knee."

"hermyo-knee."

"Now, all together. Hermione."

"Hermione." he beamed. "You are also a vonderful teacher."

"Thank you. Today is one of the days when students get to go and visit a different town, called Hogsmede. Would you like to go with me and hang out for a bit?" She swallowed her irrational fear and asked.

"I vould loff to."

"Here, I'll show you where the carriages are."

Together, they started walking to the edge of the grounds. Hesitantly, Viktor tried to hold her hand, but stopped. "You are freezing, Hermione. Here" As he spoke he took off his heavy fur cape and fastened it around her shoulders and pulled the hood down partially over her face. "There, now you'll get warm quick."

"Viktor! That's really sweet of you, but what about you? Won't you get cold?"

He gave a hearty laugh and said "It is much colder in Bulgaria. This is almost like summer to me. I only vear the cape because it is apart of our uniform. I'll be fine, but I vouldn't vant my delicate English rose to freeze, vould I?" He continued chuckling.

"If you're sure." She said skeptically. She was completely taken aback by the display of amusement from the usually somber seeker.

"I am."

He reached and found her hand again, this time firmly entertaining their fingers. They continued walking, chattering quietly until they reached the carriages. Luckily, no one, namely Hagrid, was around to recognize her. Like a gentleman, Viktor helped her into the carriage and they continued talking until they reached Hogsmede.

When he helped her out of the carriage, she said "I don't know how I ever used to think that you were quiet before. "

He chuckled softly "I only feel like talking this much vhen I am around you." She felt touched beyond words, so in response, she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

They toured Hogsmede together, flirting from shop to shop, until finally, they reached Ms. LaRosa's dress shop.

"Hermione, there's someone I vant you to meet." He said as he led her into the shop.

"Oh! Hermione dear, back again so soon?"

"I feel loffed, Aunt Sophia. You completely ignored me, although my date _does _outshine me." He teased. "How do you two know each other alveady?"

"I got my dress from here." She offered.

"Besides, Hermione has been all you've talked about for the past few months." Sophia joined.

Viktor turned beet red and Hermione couldn't help but to let out an uncharacteristic giggle at Viktor's embarrassment.

"It was nice seeing you again, Sophie." She tried to break the tension.

'Same here, Hermione, dear. You two better run along and enjoy the rest of your outing." Sophie winked.

Viktor turned redder, if possible and mumbled. 'Thank you, Aunt Sophie. We'll see you again soon."

They left, and started towards The Three Broomsticks, but she recongnized the very irritated Harry and Ron exit.

"Quick, duck!" she hissed as she tugged him behind a building.

"Vhat? Vho vere those people."

"Ron and Harry. I completely forgot; they wanted me to meet them. Oh well, I'll tell them I lost track of time. It's not exactly a lie, and they'll think I meant I lost track of time at the library."

"A devious one, aren't you?"

She was feeling bold, and flirily said, "Maybe."

"I like a vitch vith spirit."

She blushed, but managed to say "We better head back, so I can make it look like I was in the library."

"Alvright. I'm valking you back, though. I'm not going to give anyone the chance to make a move on my date.'

His jelousy was adorable for some reason. "Ok. Let's go."

They crept over to their carraige and it whisked them away. They didn't talk this time, they sat in companionable silence. Viktor's arm was around her shoulders and her head rested on his chest. With anyone else, it would have felt like they were moving way to fast, but it felt so natural with Viktor. It was like they had been like this for their entire lives.

The only thing that didn't feel natural was how her heart felt like it was fluttering, and how it felt like there were humming birds flying in her stomach, or how she felt so warm when she was around him; she hadn't even realized she was cold earlier until he had pointed it out. It definiatlely didn't feel natural that she couldn't stop smiling when she was around him. It wasn't bad, though, just strange.

All too soon, they reached Hogwarts. She went to take off the cape to give it back to him, but he said "Keep it, I vant you to have it."

"But isn't it apart of your uniform." She asked.

"Yes, but I have at least a dozen of them on the ship."

"Alright, then." She replied skeptically. She just couldn't get why he wanted her to keep it; she did have heavier clothes, she just hadn't expected it to me so cold.

'Ve must part,' He said softly. "until we can be together again." He caressed her hand with a kiss.

She felt the fluttery feeling even stronger. "Untill we can be together again.' she agreed. "I'll be waiting; the ball is in three days."

He smiled a soft, slow smile. "Until then. Good evening, моята принцеса."

She had no clue what he just said meant, but she was pretty sure it was an endearment of some sort. "Good evening.' They finally unwillingly part. She snuck up to the Gryffindor tower and somehow managed to avoid being seen. She quietly entered the common room, but her caution wasn't needed; Ginny was the only one in the room.

'Oh my GOD!" she screamed. "You're wearing his cape! Tell me _everthing!" _Ginny was bouncing in up and down in excitment.

"Fine, but where's everyone?"

"They're all in Hogsmede."

"Ok, let's go to the dormitory, and I'll cast a silencing charm so we won't be heard."

Ginny practically sprinted, while she just walked. After they were there and the charm was performed, she said "He sent me a note at breakfast asking me to meet him in the library. That's why I left breakfast. When I got to the library, he asked me if I would teach him to say my name properly, since its hard for him to say my name with his accent. After our little english lesson was over, I suggested that we go to Hogsmede. He agreed, and he noticed I was cold, and gave me his cape."

'Awww!' Ginny couldn't help interjecting.

She continued ' We talked and walked around Hogsmede. We even visited Sophie. We were going to go to The Three Broomsticks, but we almost ran into Harry and Ron, who I forgot I was supposed to meet, so we had to leave. He walked me up to the doors, and said that he had a dozen other capes and wanted me to keep this one. "

"He is sooooo _romantic!_" Ginny squealed. She couldn't help but give a mental eye roll. Few people knew it, but Ginny was a complete hopeless romantic.

She couldn't help but agree with her though, "And such a gentleman, too."

"How did you get so lucky?" Ginny asked in awed envy.

"I honestlly have no clue. It's like he came straight out of a fairy tale.'

"I wish Harry would like me like Krum likes you." Ginny pouted slightly.

"I'm sure he will; he just has to come to his senses and realize what he's missing first."

"I sure hope you're right."

They left the dorm and chatted until Ron and Harry came back.

" 'Mione, what happened?" Ron asked.

'Yeah, you were supposed to meet us in Hogsmede." Harry added.

"Sorry boys, I lost track of time. I came back to the common room thinking you guys had already returned from Hogsmede. I just arrived a little bit ago and Ginny had just finished telling me that you guys hadn't gotten back yet." It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth, either. She was eternally grateful that she had taken off the cape and hid it in her closet, since she wasn't expecting them to be back so soon.

' 'Mione, you spend way too much time in the library." Ron shook his head.

She had to bite her tongue to keep from retorting _'Who said I was in the library?' _By some miricle, she managed to swallow her anger. They foursome enjoyed the rest of the night playing wizard chess. She turned in early, wanting to get the three days over as fast as possible.

She was awoken by an owl dropping a paper on her. The headline read "_Ladies everywhere are heartbroken; Viktor Krum, Bulgarian seeker, has found a girlfriend!' _and directly underneath was a picture of them in Hogsmede, luckly with the hood on her cape obscuring most of her face.

* * *

**I'm evil, I left you with a cliff hanger. Just a quick translation:**

**моята принцеса = Its Bulgarian for 'my princess' **


	4. Distracted

**Hello there my beautiful/handsome readers! Here's the next update, but I am sorry to tell you this might be the only one for a while. I am leaving on vacation on the 21st, and will be gone until July 1st. We will be camping, which means I'll have almost no access to internet, but I will bring a notebook so I can write and update shortly after I get back! With out any further ado, here is the next chapter! **

After recovering from her shock, she quickly scanned throught the article to see if she had been recongnized, despite the picture.

Luckily, she hadn't been discovered, but the article itself was interesting. "_It seems that the efforts of one fan girl must have prevailed. Viktor Krum has finally taken a liking to a female, and made his move. He was spotted yesterday with this mysterious beauty, touring Hogsmede. We are unable to identify her, and were unable to approach him to find out her identity. We do know, however, that she sure must be something to have caught the aloof seeker's eye. We can only wait to discover who this mystery girl is. Hopefully, we will see her at the Yule Ball on our favorite Bulgarian's arm. Stay tuned to the Daily Prophet to find out all of the details." _

She snorted, her, a mysterious beauty? Please, she was more like Harry Potter's bookish side-kick. "Ginny!" She called. 'You got to see this!"

Ginny hurried out of the bathroom to look at the paper. With a quiet gasp, she turned to her and said, completely serious, "You dodged a bullet there, Hermione. If they had found out your identity, you would have no peace, as well as several threats, I'm sure. I think you should avoid Krum until the ball, just to be safe. You are darned lucky that Krum thought to pull down the hood, otherwise they would have had a clear shot of your face. I can't help but wonder if he thought of that beforehand."

"I don't know if he did, but whether it was by conincedence or design, it was a good thing he did. I better send him a note, so he doesn't think I'm, avoiding him for no reason for the next couple of days." She sighed with discontent.

" You get on that. Don't forget you signed yourself up for extra classes Sunday mornings. If I don't see you during breakfast, I'll catch you at lunch, ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you then."

Ginny was already on her way out. "Bye! I'm going down to the quiddich pitch. Ron said that he and Harry were going to practice. Ron has somehow got it into his head that he wants to try and make the team next year."

She heard the portrait slam, likely because of her firey-haired friend's haste and carelessness. She snatched a piece of parchment and made another origami crane because the original was still with Viktor. On another piece she wrote "_Dear Viktor, Have you seen the cover of The Daily Prophet? If you haven't, they got a photo of us together in Hogsmede. Luckily, they didn't recognize me, but I think we should give each other a wide berth until the ball, so no one figures out it was me. What do you think?" _With slightly shaky hands, she tucked the parchment into the crane's wing and sent it on its way.

In a mechanical way, she prepared for the day. She changed into her uniform, managed to tame her hair, and added the nessesary books to her bottomless bag. Just as she was getting ready to leave the dorms, the crane flittered through the window. In anxiety, she snagged the crane out of the air, not allowing it the luxury of landing, and read his hastely scrawled response. "_Yes, I've seen The Daily Prophet. If you think its best, I think we should. My fans have been know to... go to extremes. May the days fly by until the ball." _

She couldn't help but frown slightly, but tucked the note away in her bag regardless, and hurried down for breakfast.

Several students were still eating. She scanned the Gryffindor table, but Ginny was no where to be seen. She must have already scrambled down to the quiddich pitch. Giving a mental eye roll, she grabbed a muffin for on-the-go and shook her head at her best friend's silliness.

Eating as she went, she rushed through the corridors to her first class: transfiguration. She took her seat, and immediately started coping notes. Her hand flew as she attentatively listened to Professer McGollangal. After the first twenty minutes though, her mind started to wander. Note-taking was a task that mainly occupied the hands, not the mind. Her thoughts drifted amilessly, until they settled on a topic that had been in the back of her mind all day: Viktor.

She wondered what he was thinking, and what he was doing. Maybe he was down at the quiddich pitch. She almost laughed outloud. The look on Ron's face would be priceless if he showed up.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGollangal said. "What is the proper wand work for transforming a mouse into a teacup?" She snapped out of it, and grabbed her wand and showed her.

"Excellent, Ms. Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor.'

Her attention problem only continued to geto worse through the day. She was almost done though. She had just one more class, but it was the worst one of all. For the first time ever, she fell asleep in History of Magic class.

The bell startled her awake, and she rushed off to lunch. Maybe talking to Ginny would help.

She arrived at lunch, and spotted her best friend, talking to Harry. She rushed over and claimed a seat next to her, and tried to start eating.

She picked at some fish and chips, waiting for Ginny to be finished. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, hoping to see Viktor. She was startled to see him sitting alone, barely picking at his food, with the smile she had gotten so used to absent from his face.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. " 'Mione, we're going back to the quiddich pitch, you want to come?" Ron asked with a hopeful smile.

She cast one last, long mournful look over at Viktor. He looked up, and nodded at her in a Go-on, its-ok fashion. With a sigh, she turned back to Ron and said. "Sure." She spend the rest of the evening watching, and wondering what it would be like to watch her favorite player again.

* * *

**I know its super short, but I ran out of time before vacation, and I thought you guys deserved an update before I left. Don't forget to review! Reviews make me feel special. I hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	5. She is a person, not an object

**Hello my lovelies! I just got back from vacation, and to kelseyelizabethxo, I did have a good trip, for the most part. We camp along the Missouri River, and we managed to break one of our boats by hitting a school of Asian Silver Carp. The stupid things are an invasive species. Good thing we brought our other one as well. I also sunburned a bit seeing as I am so white its a wonder I'm not albino, and now I am peeling. I was happy to see when I got back that I had six new reviews! Five for this story and one for my Koey HoN fic, which if any of you read HoN, you should definatly check that out and review it ;) . Anyways, that made me feel super special, and motivated me to write faster. I was also shocked to see that I had made it to OVER 50 FOLLOWERS! I can hardly believe it. Over 50 people think this good enough to watch for updates. This is my second-most viewed story, and it just kills me to see so many hits but not nearly as many reviews. So, in this chapter, I'm going to give you something to really comment on. Warning:Ron bashing, but not much worse than the absolute A** hole he was being in GoH. Face it, even you RonMione shippers, Ron was a serious jerk in GoF, and I apologize if he seems OOC.**

She woke up feeling anxious. Today was the last day before the ball. There were only two classes for the day; Arithmacy and double potions with Slytherins. She peaked outside of the window. It was a beautiful, sunny winter day. Although she knew it was cold, everything seemed so warm, even the thin layer of frost and ice chunks floating in the lake. Rainbows and sparkles radiated from the ice. Almost everything the sun touched glittered.

She noticed a few of the Durmstrang students were stirring on the deck of their ship. She squinted, but couldn't make out if any of them were Viktor. She didn't think any of them were.

Hurriedly, she got ready, grabbed her bag and headed down for breakfast. She arrived fairly quickly, and took her usual seat with her fellow Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were, like usual, scarfing down anything that they could possibly force into their stomachs. They must have one heck of a growth spurt coming on.

For herself, she got a bowl of oatmeal and some fresh fruit salad. Then, she heard a familiar coo before The Daily Prophet was dropped in front of her. She skimmed through it quickly, and found an article entitled "The Mystery Girl".

"_It seems that our favorite seeker wants to keep his mystery girl hidden because he has not been spotted with her again since the original photo was taken. Looking back at it, this might have been a wise desision on Krum's part. Everyone remembers the death threats his cousin, Lucy LaRosa, recieved when she was mistaken for his girlfriend. Whether or not he actually remembered that particular incident, we doubt that we'll get to meet her until the Yule Ball. Good thing that's tommorow. Stayed tuned for the details" _

After she had finished reading the article, she tucked it into her baf and turned to join in on the morning conversation. "I still don't have a date!' Ron whinned.

She felt a tad bit sorry for him, but it was his own fault. If he wasn't such a shallow pig, he might have found a date sooner. She personally felt he was like a dog chasing cars. He would have absolutely no idea of what to do if he ever caught one of those gorgeous girls or a 'car'. He'd have quite a bit more luck if he looked a little closer to his own league.

"Hermione, are you sure you won't go with me? i'm really sorry I didn't think of you earlier." Ron half begged. This caused her temper to spark. Oh, she would bet he was sorry, sorry that he was dateless and needed a last resort.

"I already told you, I've been asked already." She snapped irritably.

He eyed her skeptically, but didn't push the topic any further. This caused her to grumpily finish eating her breakfast and hurry off to her first class. Things when smoothly in Artithmacy; Professor Vector didn't even assign any homework.

Then, she met up with Ron and Harry, who were trudging back form Divinsion, for double potions with the Slytherins. They were brewing a Vanishing Draft, a potion that allowed the user to temporaily turn invisible. The directions were written on the board, and Professor Snape prowled the room, watching the students struggle.

'Unicorn hair, not Veela hair, Ms. Granger." He hissed under his breath.

She snapped her head down to look at her work, and she indeed had been about ready to add the Veela hair, which would be needed on step fifteen, instead of the unicorn hair that was needed on step nine. She couldn't help but stare in amazement at how she could mix the two up. Unicorn hair was pure, pearly white, and Veela hair was a radiant golden blonde.

She made sure to pay extra attention and finished the potion exactly according to the instructions. At the end of class, she turned in a flask of her potion.

"Are you geeling... distracted, Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape asked quietly after everone else had left.

"It's just that... I'm kind of in a fight with Ron." She admitted reluctantly.

His eyes narrowed. "What did the baffoon do?"

"He didn't really _do _anything. It's just that I'm really worried about the ball. Ron doesn't believe that someone actually asked me, and he's going to be absolutely furious when he finds out just _who _it is."

"Please tell me it isn't Potter. The boy doesn't have the right to ask you just because he needs a date."

"Thank you for your concern." She said, slightly teasing. "But Harry's going with Patil. I'm keeping who I'm going with a secret, because a lot of people other than Ron are going to be upset when they find out."

"If it's anyone I'm thinking of, they're a lot better for you than they are. No one should treat someone like they treat you."

"And what is that, Professor?' She asked, truly curious.

"Like an object."

With that, she exited the Potion's dungeon. She could have sworn that, as she left, she heard him whisper "Like James treated Lily."

She knew he would never admit it, but she was probably one of his true favorite students, not that he showed that openly, of course. She remembered the first time he had mocked her in the middle of class. She had managed to make it to the door before she had started crying. He had heard her, and vaguely apologized. He explained that if he showed any favoratism towards a Gryffindor, especially a muggleborn, he would never again have any control over his house, simply because they wouldn't take him seriously anymore. She had understood his reasoning, although she didn't like it. Since then, she had been able to ignore his blatant harrassment in class. Sometimes, she liked to entertain the thought that somewhere, under the near-black exterior of his Slytherin heart, he cared for her, much like and uncle would for his niece.

She was snapped out of her ponderings when a rough and sudden force pinned her to the wall. Ron glared at her with fury raging in his eyes. He had her with her hands above her head, where she was unable to reach her wand.

"Listen to me, 'Mione. I knew you're lying. I've been asking around. No one knows who has asked you to the ball. Heck, no one has even heard of someone _thinking _about asking you to the ball. Unless a Slytherin asked you, because I didn't ask any of them. So, stop lying, and go with me. I've been thinking, and I've been a bloody fool. I should have acted sooner, but I can't change that now. We could have something 'Mione. It could be great. Just go with me." He said roughly, despite it being a 'romantic apology'.

It was almost everything she _had _wanted to hear from him, but it was all wrong. He was too angry, and possesive. His apology wasn't out of repentance, but as a tool to claim her again.

'I won't be a last resort, Ron." She choked out. It felt like her throat was closing up, and her eyes were full of tears that threatened to spill over. "Never will I be a last resort, not while I have someone who wants me for his first choice. I won't divulge who he is, I doubt you'd believe me even if I told you. But, this guy, Ron, he's amazing. It's like he stepped out of my own personal fairy tale to make me a princess. He really cares for me, and with him, I feel _valued_ as a person. He thinks my presence is a grace, not a burden. I _have _something with him and I _know _it's going to be great." With that last statement, she slipped out of his slackened grip and sprinted to a place she wasn't sure of yet.

She eventually settled down underneath a tree next to the lake. The tears that had stung her eyes before now freely flowed over and torrented down her cheeks as sobs racked her body. His cruel words had stung worse than a whip. Somehow, his words had hurt her worse than anyone else, even worse than Malfoy. She couldn't fathom how his words had cut so deep. _Maybe its because you thought he cared some about you and thought he actually trusted you. _A voice whispered in her mind. _Shut up! _she snapped back at it.

She felt a familar pair of calloused hands rest on her shoulders and heard a rustle of a cape.

"Vhy are you crying, my dear?" a Bulgarian voice whispered.

She turned, and although she saw no one there, she flung herself into Viktor's invisible embrace.

"Ron Weasly is the problem!" She sniffled.

"Vhat has he done?" Viktor asked, his voice simmering with anger that was ready to boil over.

"He wants me to go with him to the ball. The git still hasn't gotten a date. he doesn't believe that someone asked me and today, after Potions, he pinned me against the wall. Then, he basically called me a liar, and said that no one else would be crazy enough or low enough to go with ask me, so I might as well go with him. He had my hands above my head so I couldn't reach my wand, Viktor. He could have done anything he wanted." She whimpered.

Viktor made a growling sound that seemed to rumble from deep in his chest. It almost would have scared her if it had been anyone else.

"I vill find him." Viktor snarled. "And ve vill have a 'talk'. First though, I need to get you to one of your as it is said in English, 'girlfriends'. Do you have a best friend that you feel comfortable vith?"

"Ginny." She repsonded automatically. "But I want to be there." The desire to watch almost smothered her. She wanted to see his Ron's face when Viktor 'talked' to him. She wanted to hear how he defended his actions. It was a malicious desire, but one that she williingly gave in to.

"Fine then, my dear. But you vill be in the shaddows, with a disillusion charm, so no one can see you."

"Is that what you used on yourself?" She asked, with the majority of her tears gone.

"Yes, I didn't vant anyone to see me, so you vouldn't get threats, but I vould much rather cut off my vand arm than leave you alone to cry."

"Viktor, sometimes I think you are much too good to be true."

"I still don't see vhat I did to deserve such a vonderful girl." He said while standing up. Then, he held her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. "Here, you geel cold again." He once again took off his cape and fastened it around he shoulders. Then, her performed a quick disillusion charm. It felt like an egg had been smashed over her head, then dribbled down.

They went inside ofthe castle to look for Ron. They didn't have to look very hard, though, because soon after they started searching, they heard Ron and Harry calling " 'Mione! Where are you?"

Viktor left her in the shadows around a corner as he went to fetch Ron.

She was really shocked when a different voice spoke. "Hey Potty and Weasel, what did you do to Granger? She was sobbing like someone had Crucioed her. I haven't even made her cry like that. It almost made me feel sorry for the little mudblood!" With a laugh, Malfoy came around the corner and walked past her hiding place. She instinctively flinched deeper into the shadows, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

Ron said "Come on Harry, let's spilt up. We'll have better luck finding her that way."

"Alright."Harry agreed. "You go left and I'll go right."

She heard foosteps, and quickly realized that Ron was already heading towards her. A bulky shaddow appeared next to a significantly smaller one, and she assumed that Viktor had started to confront Ron.

"I vish to speak vith you." Viktor said in a venemous voice.

"O-ok." Ron stuttered timidly.

"This vay." Soon, both Ron and Viktor entered her sight.

"How could you do such a thing?" Viktor asked, his voice deadly calm.

"Do what?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"Hurt such a lovely girl!" Viktor growled. "I just found a poor girl bawling on the lake shore, and she said you vere the reason vhy she was crying! I personally know vho asked her, and I can already tell you, he treats her much better than you ever did. Vhat gives you the right to ask her? Vhat has she done for you to _not _believe her? Or better yet, Vhat have you done for her to make her _vant _to go with you? Herm-ninny deserves someone vho actually thinks of her feelings and opinions. Vhen have _you _even done one of those things?"

'I..errrr... Um, I've been her friend since first year." Ron said somewhat hopefully. " By the way, its pronounced _Hermione"_ Ron said with malice.

"And vhat exactly to you mean by 'being her friend'? Because from what I've heard, you make fun of her and hurt her feelings, but rarely appologize. You expect her to do your vork vithout any praise or revard. That doesn't sound like a very good friend to me."

"And what has your friend done for her?!"

"My friend vent vith me to the Vorld Cup. He became infatuated vith her the moment he saw her. He vas almost depressed vhen the Death Eater attack stopped him from finding out vho she vas. His heart nearly stopped vhen he saw her again in the Great Hall. He practically stalked her for months vhen he found out about the Yule Ball. Once he finally found the courage to ask her, he made an effort to get to know her even better. She was his first choice, not his last resort. He treats her like a _person_, not an object. This man is my closest friend, and he has told me this. I can tell he truely cares about her. He has told me that he has no idea how he managed to be lucky enough to be blessed vith such a vonderful girl, as he put it. I shouldn't have had to console her just because her идиот of a friend vas such a jerk."

"I didn't realize I hurt her that bad." Ron said quietly.

"Vhat did you expect her to feel. 'Oh I'm so happy my friend called me a liar and undesirable?' No! you vould feel upset, if you vere her." He raised his hand, as if to strike Ron, but then muttered. "You aren't vorth the trouble."

"Wait! Where is she, then?"

"You do not deserve to know. I'll go find her and bring her back to your tover." He grumbled. 'Now shoo!"

Ron needed no further prodding, as he took off sprinting down the corridor.

In a much more gentle voice, he whispered "Now, come on loff, let's go and get you back to your tover."

She couldn't help but smile internally. He had called her love, something he hadn't done before. "You really feel that way?" She asked timidly.

"I meant every vord I said from the bottom of my heart."

"You really noticed me at the World cup?" She asked, a little bit more steadily.

"You vere the last thing I remembered seeing before I caught the snitch. "

She smiled a little. "I have one last question; Who is Lucy LaRosa? Sophie didn't seem old enough to have children. "

"I have an uncle on my mother's side vho has a daughter. That's vho she is."

"Ok, because I saw her mentioned in The Daily Prophet."

Viktor didn't say anthing, he just slipped his arm around her after undoing the charm and walked her back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I think Ginny is the only one in there, and she is the only one that knows. You'd be fine if you come in for a moment. Oh, and I almost forgot." She quickly removed the cape and refastened it around his shoulders before he could say anything.

She quickly said the password and he followed her in. Ginny gave an involuntary squeal, but managed to get her closet hopeless romantic under control.

Viktor looked Ginny straight in the eye and said very seriously "She has been greatly upset. I am trusting you to take care of her while I can't. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course." Ginny responded immediately. "I'll make sure she's perfectly fine before the ball tomorrow." Viktor nodded solemly before leaving.

Ginny turned her attention back to her. "What happeded?"

She retold the events of the day to her. She gasped, then seethed. "That imbecile oaf! Don't worry. You'll make him pay tomorrow at the ball. Just go to sleep tonight, and we'll get revenge tomorrow. "

She gladly did what Ginny said. She trudged up to her bed, and on a second thought, grabbed his cape out of her wardrobe and snuggled with it as she drifted into sleep and tried not to think of the earlier events.

* * *

**Did any of you catch the referrence to the Joker in the beginning of the chapter? I'll give a shout out to anyone who gives me the correct line in a review. I hope the action and extra length of this one make up for the last one. Also, after I am all done with this story, I am thinking about doing and AU fic, about how our favorite wizards would have gone through Hogwarts if Voldemort had never existed, although all of the pure blood prejudice would still exist. I thought I was being super original when I thought of this, but when I checked out ThePadfootPretender's profile (like the stalker I am, I check out the profiles of anyone who follows/favorites/reviews) and saw that they had a similar idea, but only as a oneshot for the first day of Hogwarts. You guys should check that out, by the way, it's called "What if?'. Anyways, I would feel bad if I did a story so similar with out their permission. I am asking ThePadfootPretender to either leave their consent or lack thereof in a review or PM. If I don't recieve a responce by the next two chapters, I will personally PM them. If I don't recieve a responce by the end of the story (which won't be for a while) I will just go ahead and write it. To the rest of you; What do you think? Would that be a fic you'd want to read? Be sure to let me know in the reviews!**


	6. The Yule Ball at last!

**Hello my readers! No one got my reference to the Joker... Here's the line "She personally felt like he was a dog chasing cars, he would have absolutely no idea what do if he caught one of those gorgeous girls, or 'cars'.' and the reference to the Joker was "I personally feel like a dog chasing cars; I would have no idea what to do if I actually caught one." Anyways, To ThePadfootPretender: Thank you! I can't wait to get started on it. To everyone else: H****ow do you feel about reading an AU fic where all of our favorite wizards go to Hogwarts, but without Voldemort ever existing? Be sure to let me know. I hope you guys are happy that I'm updating early. :) I was just so excited for the Yule Ball chapter. Warning, this is a kind-of girly chapter, and there is a tad bit of Ron bashing. Not a whole lot, though. To everyone who lives in U.S.A : I hope you had happy Independence day! To everyone else: I hope you had a good day :) Ok! I'll get on with the story now. **

Sunlight filtering through her window awoke her. She was half-tempted to go back to sleep, but there was going to be a long day of getting ready for the ball, and getting a head start was always a good idea. She rolled out of bed, with his cape still around her shoulders, and inhaled deeply. The cape smelled just like him, only more potent. It smelled like crisp, fresh air, cinnamon, freshly cut wood, and something musky she couldn't identify.

Unwillingly, she removed the cape and stashed it in her closet again. Then, she when to rouse Ginny, but found that she was already getting up own her own.

"Good morning, Ginny."

" 'Morning, 'Mione. " Ginny yawned. "Where's everyone else?"

"I think the others formed a group and when to Hogsmede to get their hair, make-up, and pick up their dresses if they had them altered or custom-made."

Ginny snorted. "That sounds like more trouble than it's worth."

"The extremes some girls go to." Hermione agreed. "We can just get ready here. Let's go and bring some down to the kitchens and bring some food up here so we don't have to stop and get some while we're getting ready."

"Good idea. Let's get going." Ginny replied.

They hurried down to the kitchens, and were immediately greeted by a house elf. "Hello, Misses. What can we get for you?" The elf asked eagerly.

She felt a prick of guilt. She was exploiting the house elves, who she knew didn't work for wages. She didn't dwell on it though. It seemed as if the little creatures would never want independence, so, she had all but completely given up on the cause.

"We're going to be up in our common all day getting ready for the ball, and we were wondering if we could take food up there so we wouldn't have to stop our getting ready." Ginny said brusquely, responding before she could.

"Oh! We can do that you, Misses. What would you like?"

"Fresh fruit, little finger sandwiches," Ginny said

"Maybe some carrots and cakes." She finished.

"Will do, Misses." The elf said happily before returning later with a giant platter of food, divided into the four things they had listed.

The plate was heaped with goodies. In the fresh fruit section, there were what looked like mini fruit kabobs. Some had pineapple, some had oranges, some had apples, some had kiwi, some had cantaloupe, some had honeydew melon, and others had fruits they were unsure of the identity. The sandwich part of the plate had diagonally cut turkey and cheese sandwiches stacked into a giant pyramid. Then there were two bowls, one filled with carrots, another filled with ranch. Finally, the most impressive part of the plate was the desserts. There were éclairs, mini chocolate cakes, mini regular cakes, mini red velvet cakes, brownies, cookies, Danishes, and doughnuts.

"Is this good?" The little elf carrying the plate asked.

'Wonderful. Thank you." They said.

"Good! I'll just quickly take this up to your dorms for you. You Misses are Gryffindors, right?" The house elf said happily.

"Yep, we're Gryffindors. We'll be heading back to our common room. Thank you again." She said.

"It's no problem." Came a choir of responses from the elves.

They left the kitchen, and made there way back to their dorm. There was no doubt in their minds that the food was already there and the elf was back in the kitchens.

"They sure are happy taking care of humans, aren't they." Ginny commented quietly.

"Yeah... Poor things. It's hard for me to imagine being happy taking care of someone for your entire life."

"But isn't that what a mother does, if only for a fraction of the time?" Ginny did have a point there. She pondered that as they walked back.

They made it back to the dorms and, low and behold, they were right. The food was there, and the elf was already gone.

"I think we should put on our dresses first so we don't mess up our hair or make-up trying to put them on later." She suggested. It was logical, after all.

"Good idea." Ginny agreed. They set about doing just that. Ginny zipped her up and she in returned zipped Ginny up.

"It's even more perfect than I remember." She couldn't help but sigh. The dress made her feel like a princess. She glanced over at Ginny, who looked flawless as well. Purple was truly her color; it was striking and brought drama without clashing with her fiery red hair.

"I know exactly how you feel." Ginny responded breathily. "Let's start with make up, since it takes less time."

"Ok." She couldn't help but worry about her hair. It was going to take hours to tame, if it tamed at all. It was a good thing that they had started early. She went over to her wardrobe and found a bag that no one at Hogwarts besides her self had seen. Believe it or not, she had quiet a stash of make up. She personally bought any of it herself, but it had been gifted to her by various family members, in a vain attempt to convince her to be more girly and less tomboyish.

"Hermione! You actually have make up? Did you buy it just for today?" Ginny blurted, surprised.

"Surprisingly, no. This has all been given to be by my family. They had it in their heads that they could some how convince me to be girly. I haven't ever worn it, but it's all been charmed to be extra-long-lasting."

"Good. That saves time, then." Ginny still sounded shocked. "Let's get started then.

She did Ginny's make up, and Ginny did hers. She based Ginny's make up off of the color purple. Her eyeshadow was a soft, shimmery and slightly smoky purple on her eyelid and into a partial cat-eye. She even went so far as to use plum eyeliner and mascara for her. Then, she dabbed a touch of foundation on her, just enough to even out her skin tone, and set it with powder. For her lips, she choose a simple, natural gloss.

Ginny had decided to do her make up a bit more dramatically, and based off of silver and light blue. For her eyeshadow, she put a matte, light blue on her lids, and highlighted with a sparkly, silver in the inner corners of her eyes and on her brow bone. She lined her eyes with pure black and applied several coats of black mascara. It almost looked like she was wearing false lashes. Ginny then applied an under eye concealer to her, to mask the light purple shadows that were splotched under her eyes. Then she put on just enough foundation to form a thin layer on her skin and set it with powder as well. To finish it, she applied a glossy, blue-based pink to her lip. Finally, their make up was done.

They then stopped for a snack. It was already two in the afternoon. She had no idea how time could pass so quickly, they had started at ten in the morning.

The last thing they had to do was each other's hair. Ginny's hair was easy enough to do. She curled with a two inch curling iron into soft, romantic spiral curls all over her head and pinned a crystal heart hair piece into her hair.

Her own hair, on the other hand, was a whole different story.

"Where do I even start?" Ginny asked with a touch of exasperation.

"Hey, I bought tons of Sleek-ease's hair potion." She offered. "It's supposed to help with super curly hair."

"Alright then, let me read the instructions. It says 'Apply liberal amounts to damp hair. Allow to set for two minutes before drying.' Sounds easy enough." Ginny disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a spray bottle. She then misted her hair until it was perfectly damp. Then, she set about saturating her hair with the potion. Once her hair could hold no more, she allowed it to sit and blow dried it. She repeated this process nine more times.

"Hmm, I think that's enough for the potion." Ginny said, critiquing her own handy work. " But I think if I use a straight iron to straighten it, it would be absolutely perfect." She personally thought it looked fine now. It was no where near bushy, like it had been. It was almost straight now, with just a touch of wave.

Ginny plugged in her straight iron and started working her way through her hair. "Guess who Ron managed to convince to go with him." Ginny said, amused.

"Who? Elousie Midgen?" she asked teasingly, bringing up the person Ron had said he'd rather go alone that with.

"No, Harry managed to convince the other Patil twin, Padma, to go with him."

"Really?" She said. It surprised her that a pretty girl like Padma would still not have a date.

"I know, right? I would have thought that Padma would have been long taken." Ginny said, echoing her thoughts.

"There, all done." Ginny announced with pride. She looked in the mirror, and barely recognized herself. Her hair was paper straight, and her make up complemented her dress and hair perfectly.

"Ginny, you're a genius." She whispered.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Ginny teased. "There's one last thing to do." Ginny then spritzed a lavish amount of Moroccan oil onto both of their hair. It was supposed to make your hair more shinny. Then, she cast a charm so their hair wouldn't go undone. "There! All we have left to do is accessories."

"Oh! I'd almost forgotten about those. I think I'll keep it simple. So, other than pick out jewelry, we need to do our nails. I was smart, and so we don't have to bother to actually do them ourselves, I bought instant mani-pedis. You just open them and sprinkle the powder on your nails an poof! Nails are done instantly. "

"Now, there's a genius idea." Ginny said.

They were quick. The designs were the same, except they came in different colors. Ginny had a deep, royal purple and hers were powder blue. On most of their fingers, there was the color of choice tip with a silver accent line right below it. On their ring fingers, however, it was all painted a solid color with a silver tip. Their toes were the same way, except the solid-and-silver nail was their big toe.

For jewelry, Ginny had a crystal-heart theme. It was the design of the earrings and pendant that she wore. For herself, she wore a simple set of chandelier style earrings.

"Finally! We're done." Ginny said in relief. "I'm going to die laughing when Padma sees Ron in his 'dress robes.' "

She couldn't help but agree, but at the same time, she felt a tad bit sorry for him. Curse her sympathy. "Do you think they've gotten ready yet?" She asked.

Ginny snorted. "Boys? Ready early? It's obvious that you didn't have any brothers. No, they won't get ready until the last possible second."

"Good." She said and hurried over to the boy's dormitory, about ready to do something that will spoil one of the biggest laughs of the night.

"Where are you going?" Ginny called after her.

"To the boys' dorms." She responded.

"What for?"

"To be a lot nicer than I should." She muttered. It took her very little time to get to the boys' dorms, and even less time to find Ron's poor excuse for dress clothes. With a few spells, she had changed their color to a deep gold, removed the lace, and added red accents at the color, cuffs and hem. It would do; the gold wouldn't clash too badly, and certainly was a lot better than the original.

"Ron Weasly, you don't deserve this, but I guess, deep down somewhere, you're still my friend. Sort of." She growled to herself.

"Aww! 'Mione! Why's you do that? I would have loved to have seen Padma's face when she saw Ron. '

She couldn't bring herself to admit her reasons, even to Ginny, so she gave a half-truth. "I thought Padma deserved a bit better, although there isn't much you can improve with Ron. He's pretty take it or leave it."

"I guess you're right. Poor Padma doesn't deserve to be on Ron's horrible arm, let alone while he was wearing that monstrosity.'

"Look at the time! It's six now, and the ball starts at six thirty. Let's eat quick, then we can just set that plate in the common room. I guarantee that it gets finished before the night is over."

"I bet you're right. Those boys eat more than elephants. It's a wonder their stomachs don't explode."

"You've got that right." Ginny agreed. They quickly ate and set the plate down in the common room. They slipped on their heels, and were ready to go.

There was one last thing to do; She made another origami crane and tucked a note into its wing. _Dear Viktor, meet me at the grand staircase over by the Great Hall, I'll be there in a second. -Hermione, _and then sent it on its was. She returned to Ginny, and surprisingly, the crane was already fluttering back.

_I'm already waiting, my dear. Take all the time you need. -Viktor._

"I'm going to find Neville, are you going to come with me? Or are you going to wait a few more minutes?' Ginny asked.

"I'll go with you." She responded quickly. She was eager to see Viktor after two days of avoiding him.

They set off together, and soon made it to the grand staircase. Viktor was waiting at the bottom for her and Neville was waiting for Ginny. Both looked exceptionally handsome. Neville had cleaned up and put on almost-black purple dress robes. In her mind, she couldn't help but think, _Awww, so cute! They match. _

Viktor, in her opinion, looked like the male embodiment of Aphrodite. His eyes smoldered, and a smile lit up his entire face. He was wearing charcoal back robes with a blood red cape. She could obviously see why he had so many fan girls infatuated with him.

As she descended the stair case, all eyes where on her, but her eyes were fixated on Viktor. She could almost hear the whisper run through the crowd _Who is that girl? _But it didn't bother her, though.

"You look as perfect as ever, my dear." Viktor murmured when she reached him. She noticed his accent wasn't as noticeable. She vaguely wondered if he had been practicing, or if she was becoming desensitized to it.

"You flatter me, Viktor."

"How so? I speak the truth." He grinned as he teased.

She playfully punched his arm lightly. "Hey! Be upset vith the message, not the messenger. Face it, you look stunning."

"Really?" She asked. She was still having a hard time believing that she really was.

"Really. Now, I have something for you, and something to say that I've been dying to ask for quiet some time. First, I'll give you the gift. He removed a medium sized box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous jewelry set. It consisted of a tiara, pendant, and ring. The stones that decorated each piece were aquamarine, Brazilian opal, and white Australian crystal. _That's why he wanted to know!_ The reason for his question clicked inside her mind. She was still too shocked to speak.

First, he removed the tiara and placed it on her head, careful not to mess up her hair. "I asked one of your teachers when your birthday vas, and although it is already passed, I vanted to get you a gift. The teacher said that your _friends_ Ron and Harry, had forgotten it for the third year in a row, and that you'd only been friends for three and a half years." Viktor said, with just a touch of sarcasm. "It is made of pure platinum, and the jewels are aquamarine, Brazilian opal, and white Australian crystal." He winked.

The tiara itself was absolutely gorgeous. It consisted of filigree-like swirls, with a jewel on each swirl. In the center, a pendant like charm dangled. It was a huge opal, with three small aquamarines lining part of one side, and diagonal from them, on the other side, where three small white, Australian crystals.

He then clasped the necklace around her neck and slipped the ring on her finger. The design of the necklace and ring matched that of the center piece on the tiara perfectly. "The ring is a promise ring, the tiara is because you will always be my моята принцеса, my princess, and the necklace is too keep me close to your heart."

A grin spilt her face. Viktor was so romantic, but sometimes, just super corny while he was at it. "It's too much, Viktor." She said breathlessly.

"No, it's not nearly enough. I vas thinking, and realized I have neffer formally asked. Hermione Granger, Vill you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, Viktor! Of course I will!" He pulled her into a warm hug, but all-too soon, released her.

Two voices rang out from across the room. "Is that Hermione?!"

She smirked. _Why, yes it is._ She thought.

She listened as their conversation fell into a muted whisper. "No, it can't be."

"You better believe it, Ron and Harry." She muttered to herself.

"Hey," he nudged her. "It's time to go in for the opening dance."

She didn't answer. She just smiled up at him and linked their arms as they walked in.

The first dance went great. She had never personally ball room danced before, but at Durmstrang, it must have been a required subject. Viktor knew the mechanics of ball room dancing very well, and was an excellent leader, but was a bit less graceful on the ground than he was in the air. He stepped on her toes a few times, but they didn't trip, which was a good thing.

There were a few more classic dances, then it slowly turned into an almost mosh pit- like dance where everyone moved randomly in a giant group. After almost an hour of dancing, she was tuckered out. "Do you mind if we rest a bit? " She asked him.

"I thought you'd neffer ask." He said, sighing in relief. She searched the tables and found where the Patil twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were sitting.

She headed towards them, and Ron's face lit up, or at least it did, until he saw Viktor following her.

"Hello." Ron grumbled sullenly.

"Hello." she said breathlessly. Maybe she needed to work out more, she shouldn't be nearly this winded. "Viktor and I are just taking a quick break from dancing."

She could have sworn she saw Ron glare at her. "Speaking of which, Neville and I's break is over. See you on the floor in a moment, 'Mione!" Ginny said while dragging Neville out to the dance floor.

Viktor turned to her and smirked evilly for half a second, before saying "Hermy-own-ninny, Vould vou like some fink to drink?"

It took everything she had not to burst into giggles right then and there. It was so obvious that he was faking it, or at least it was, to her. Harry's jaw had dropped slightly and Ron was smoldering in rage.

"I would love something, Viktor. Punch is fine." With that, Viktor made his escape to the punch bowl.

"Uhmm, 'Mione, I thought you would have gone for someone who could enunciate words a bit better than that." Harry said hesitantly.

Rom was blatant and rude. "Yeah! Come on, he can't even say your name right, or half of the words in that sentence. You must have only when with him because he was famous. He's a git."

"I wasn't the one who wanted that git's autograph at the beginning of the year." she snapped. "Besides, he only does that because he knows Ron finds it annoying. Even if it wasn't on purpose, English is his third language. I'm not so arrogant that I would pass him over because he has difficulty pronouncing some words in his third language."

"Huh?" They both said, obviously confused.

"Yeah!" She said mockingly. "Think before you judge people you don't know."

"You-you- ...grr" Ron growled.

'You _WHAT?!" _She practically screamed.

"Y-y-you traitor! You've been fraternizing with the enemy. You've probably been helping him with his egg, so he can beat Harry. He's using you." Ron spat.

Anger flooded out from behind a burst dam. And to think she actually fixed dress robes for this guy! "I would _never!" _She growled.

"Yeah, right. You've probably handed him exactly what he needs to know to beat Harry, traitor." Ron was oblivious to Harry's pleading looks, silently begging him to stop.

'We haven't even TALKED about the tournament! He hasn't mentioned Harry, the egg, or anything! The closest we've come to talking about ANYTHING that had something to do with the tournament was we talked about the ball! Who do you think I am, Ronald? A fame whore who cares nothing about personality? Viktor and I talk about out dreams, our lives, our hopes, our hobbies, and many other things BESIDES the tournament. I thought you knew me better than that, Ron.' She caterwauled.

"Viktor, eh? I thought you would have been calling him Vicky by now." Ron taunted.

That was the last straw. She jumped out of her seat, and ran as fast as she could and hid on staircase. That's where snhe finally broke down. For the second time that week, she was crying broken sobs that almost fractured her into the million pieces her heart was already in. She had lost all concept of time. She could have been like that for hours, days, or even for just a few minutes. She could vaguely hear several voices shouting " 'Mione! Where are you? Hermione!" but she ignored them.

The voices found her eventually. "Look I found her!" One called to the others. She heard a clamor of footsteps rush towards her, and she braced herself to take off running again. The footsteps suddenly stopped. "Move and go avay." The only voice she could stand to hear said.

Then there were only one step of heavy, rhythmic footsteps. It didn't take long for them to reach her.

Viktor didn't say a word. He must have already heard what had happened. He just picked her up, and cuddled her close to his chest and let her cry herself out of tears. She wasn't sure how long that took. All she knew was it felt long, and hurt. Hurt so, so badly.

After a while, she did reach that point, where she could cry no more. Viktor then gently laid her back on the steps and said. "There is one last song playing, my loff. Do you vant to dance one last time before the night is over?" He asked softly.

She was then faced with a decision. She could go back to the Gryffindor tower and let the night stay a night of shattered expectations, or she could attempt to salvage it. She decided to go with the latter; things couldn't possibly get much worse, but they could get a lot better.

'Ok." She replied in a hoarse voice. She winced internally. It was more than likely that she wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow. He used the pad of his thumb, and wiped away the tears that remained on her cheeks. It surprised her that his finger wasn't darkened by makeup. She remembered and was eternally grateful that she had used water proof and charmed it so it wouldn't smudge.

He then stood up, took her hands, and gently pulled her to her feat. They walked slowly back into the great hall. Viktor went up to the band, she couldn't remember their names, and made a request.

He returned to her, and whispered what sounded like an spell. He then took a step, much like someone who was climbing stairs would, and stepped onto thin air.

"How are you doing that?" She asked in wonder.

A touch of a smile graced his lips. "Magic." he replied. "Come on, I won't let you fall." He said as he held her hands. She hesitantly stepped up as well, and much to her disbelief, she stood on thin air as well.

It was Viktor's turn to be hesitant. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. The other was snake around as well, and rested in the middle of her back. She simply clasped her hands around his neck.

Finally, the music started playing. It was a soft, romantic piano song. She recognized it, despite the fact she preferred music with lyrics.

"The Rose,' She murmured. "It sounds so beautiful."

"You recognize it?" He whispered huskily.

The way he sounded almost turned her boneless. "Mmhhm." Was all she managed to say.

Viktor truly was more graceful in the air than he was on the ground, even if he wasn't on a broom. They slow danced, but it was a different style of slow dance. They revolved in circles, and Viktor occasionally dipped her, or spun her. It was almost enough to make her forget the previous events. Almost, but not quiet.

All too soon, the music stopped. She had wanted that song to go on forever, but it had to end. It wasn't the end of her night, though.

Viktor pulled her even closer. He looked down at her with a warm smile. He gently tilted her chin up and bit his lip. It was obvious, he looked her lips like it was life-giving water and he was dying of thirst. For a moment, his gaze returned to he eyes, silently begging permission, and then returned back to her lips.

She knew what he was asking for, and she gave it. She closed her eyes, tilted her head to the left, and waited. The anticipation was probably the best part, but the most worrying as well. Did she misinterpret his intentions? She hoped she didn't.

He leaned in, and paused for half a second. She could feel his warm breath on her face before, finally, he kissed her. His hand that was holding her chin moved to cup her cheek and the one on her back crept down slightly to hold her closer to him. She tangled one hand in his short hair and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him closer with the other.

The kiss itself was exquisite. She had never felt like how this kiss had made her feel before. It felt like liquid fire was running through her veins instead of blood, and every nerve was tingling with electricity. Viktor's mouth was greedy, ravishing her lips. His tongue flicked her bottom lip. It took her a moment to realize he was asking for entrance to her mouth. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to go there, but granted permission in the end.

He then plundered her mouth, darting in and out, and exploring every crevice. She had expected it to be kind of gross, but unexpectedly, it felt good. The tingling she felt intensified after he did.

She couldn't help but wonder, how did he get so good at this? He did everything with an expert's touch.

As much as she loved him kissing her, she thought she wanted to participate in her first kiss a little bit more. While he had retreated for a second, she tried to mimic him, and flick his bottom lip with her tongue, hoping he understood.

He understood exactly what she wanted, and allowed full access to his mouth. She tried to copy what he had been doing earlier, but she felt that she was doing considerably less good.

A low moan rumbled from his throat. _Maybe not. _she corrected herself. She stopped Frenching, and for the last few moments, they simply brushed lips, unwilling to stop.

When they finally did, she felt so light headed that she almost thought she was going to pass out, and her breath came in ragged pants. She looked back up at Viktor and realized that he wasn't much better.

With a jolt, she realized that they were, in fact, still floating on air. With a contented sigh, she rested her head against Viktor's chest for a moment longer, not wanting to end it. That was how she lost her first kiss to her prince charming on a night where everything seemed as broken as shattered glass, but somehow, was made better.

* * *

**YAY! I just loved that chapter. Incase you didn't figure it out, the little bit of Bulgarian means "My princess." And I forgot the translation for last chapter. Last chapter, Viktor called Ron an idiot in Bulgarian. I can't believe I've got seventy followers! Seventy! I am soooooo excited. Just a little tid-bit: this chapter is over five thousand words, can you believe it? Let me know what you thought in the reviews!**


	7. What she deserves

**Hey guys and girls! This next chapter was inspired by a scene in A Siren's Song By LillianMarie2. I have no idea if it was just my computer being stupid, but for some reason, I couldn't send you any PMs. So, If you ever see this, and feel offended, just let me know and I will modify it. I thought about leaving the request in a review to A Siren's Song, But with a story with that many reviews, you probably won't see it. If any of you haven't read that you should definitely check that out, it's a cute story. I have some super news: FrenchTranslator (aka Sophie) likes this story so much that she has volunteered to translate it into French for me. That will be on her profile, and if any of you speak French you should definitely check that out. I will be posting the reviews that I see on there as Guest reviews here. I am just so awed that at age fourteen that I could have so many people who like my writing. I got the link to TottieWoodstock's photo up on my profile. You can go and look at that, if you want. There are a few tiny-tiny cuss words in here, but since it's rated T, I think you guys can handle it. I'm, sure you're tired of my rambling, so I own nothing but the plot and enjoy!**

"Come on, Hermione. It's time to get up." Ginny whispered while shaking her arm to try and waked her up.

"I don't want to!" She moaned into her pillow.

"We've got class today, though!" Ginny tried persuading.

"I don't care. Just leave me here." She complained.

Ginny clucked disappointedly. "I guess you leave me with no choice." She heard Ginny's footsteps move away and shortly after, the faucet turned on.

A few moments later, she was soaked with a bucket full of ice cold water. "GINNY!" she screamed, startled. "Why can't I just stay here and not move again?"

"Because, you have classes and homework and friends..."Ginny rattled off.

"But doing all of those things I'll see Ron, and I don't want him in my sight ever again." She complained.

"Then don't look at him. Just ignore him. Pretend like he's started speaking a language that you don't understand when he starts talking to you. If he comments on it, just tell him you don't speak jackass."

She was rather shocked to hear Ginny cuss. She had sweared on occasion, but never had she heard her best friend use vulgar language. "Fine, I'll get up. Was the water really necessary?"

'Yes, the water was absolutely necessary. Now come on, we're going to breakfast. We'll sit with Luna at the Ravenclaw table if we have to, so you don't have to sit next to Ron." Ginny replied, dead serious.

She tossed the soaked blanket off of her and set it down next to the bed. Then, she trudged over to the bathroom, bushed her hair and teeth, and put on her uniform.

"Don't forget your bag." Ginny warned. "You're like a chicken with its head cut off with out it."

Sullenly, she grabbed her bag and headed out the portrait hole with Ginny. She still trudged on her way to breakfast._ Ron, _She growled in her thoughts. _You don't even want to know what I want to do to you, and it isn't pretty. _

She snapped out of her vindictive thoughts and her heart jumped when she heard the voice of her boyfriend. "Veasel-bee. I vish to speak to you. In private."

She and Ginny both peered around the corner to see Viktor, Harry, and Ron all together, something that probably wouldn't happen peacefully again for a while. Ron visibly gulped and stammered "H-h-h-Harry, you can go ahead. I'll be there in a moment."

"Are you sure?' Harry asked skeptically.

Ron just nodded timidly. With that, Harry continued walking to breakfast. As soon as he was out of sight, Viktor lunged toward Ron and grabbed the collar of his robes. "Listen to me. You are going to go in there, find Hermione, and apologize to her. If you don't, I vill castrate you and then shred you to a million pieces, and feed you to hippogriffs. You understand?" He growled in a low, menacing voice.

Ron feebly nodded and hoarsely whispered. "I understand."

"Good. Be sure to grovel at her feet. You don't deserve forgiveness, but she deserves an apology." With that, Viktor released Ron, who promptly slumped to the ground, and left.

She and Ginny waited with bated breath for Ron to get up. It took him a few minutes before he finally struggled to his feet and headed off to the great hall.

"Oh. my. GOD!" Ginny squealed. "Did you SEE him? I swear, it doesn't get anymore romantic than him. Don't let him go, Hermione, otherwise I might just give up on Harry."

Half a smile graced her lips, and she rolled her eyes. Ginny just couldn't hold back her hopeless romantic side sometimes. "I suppose he is pretty romantic, but I like to think it's because he's more mature than the rest of the boys around here that it seems so much more drastic."

Ginny gave her a bit of a dirty look before saying "Anyways, what do you think Ron will come up with for a sorry excuse for an apology?"

With a smirk, she said "Probably just some blubbering with a 'I'm sorry' at the end."

'That sounds a lot like Ron." Ginny snorted.

They entered the great hall, and they didn't even have time to pick a spot to sit at before Ron flung himself at her feet. Just like she had expected, he was blubbering like mad. "Please! Please forgive me. I-I-I'll make it up to you, I swear! Just forgive me.!" He wailed. Who knew that an angry Bulgarian quiddich player could 'convince' someone as stubborn and bull-headed as Ron to go against everything in his nature?

Remembering Ginny's advice that morning, she decided to take her words to heart. "I'm sorry, I don't speak jackass." She sniffed a little haughtily. She felt guilty almost immediately afterwards, but managed to ignore it. Everyone who was with in earshot's jaws dropped to the floor.

"But 'Mione! I don't want to be hippogriff food! Please, I'm begging." Ron pleaded in a hysterical whisper.

"Did you hear something, Ginny?" She blatantly ignored him. She felt her guilt starting to grow heavier in her heart, but she forced herself to set it aside. Like Viktor said, he didn't deserve forgiveness, and she wasn't going to forgive him for what he had said and done to her, not yet anyways. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, although sitting with Luna was still an option.

"Hey Hermione," Lavender drawled. "When did you get the ring and necklace? They are just gorgeous!"

"They were a gift from Viktor."

Lavender's eyes practically popped out of her head. "So that _was _you at the ball with him. What were they for?" Curiosity and jealousy burned behind the question.

"He gave them to me as a late birthday present, as well as to butter me up for when he asked me to be his girlfriend." She smiled proudly. Several girls within earshot started sniffling, with a few bawling.

Ron choked on his breakfast, but didn't say anything. Harry, on the other hand, was shocked speechless. Ron finally plucked up the courage to say "You guys have only been on one date, how could he do something like that so soon?"

"Ronald, we hadn't just gone on _one date, _we've been on three or four, not to mention he noticed me at The World Cup, which was several months ago." She retorted, temporally ignoring the promise she had made to herself not to talk to him. "Besides, he knew what he wanted, and didn't play any childish games, and was straightforward about it. The was no 'I-never-knew-you-were-a-girl' or 'I-want-you-but-for-my-last-resort'."

She got up, no longer in the mood to eat, and practically ran right into Viktor. "Hello, _girlfriend_." Viktor said with a grin.

"Hello, _boyfriend."_ She responded with equal giddiness.

He quickly kissed her softly on her forehead and said "Have a vonderful day, loff. I'll see you after you're done with classes." Then, he sauntered off and left the great hall, smiling smugly.

That's about when all pandemonium broke out. Over half of the female population of Hogwarts broke out into hysterical sobs. It seemed that no one had actually believed it was her at the ball last night. They were now forced to realize, that in fact, it was her. They had all believed that, somehow, an older-looking, prettier Hermione-look-a-like had just showed up out of no where. Snickering to herself, she left for her first class, Care of Magical Creatures.

She was the first one to arrive, and was greeted by a hearty guffaw from Hagrid. " 'Ello, Hermione! Can't wait to start, I see? Today, we're going to give the Blast Ended Skwerts a break and look at Caladrius. I finally managed to get one to stay at the edge of the forest.'

"That sounds wonderful, Hagrid." She said, slightly strained. She was still very much upset with Ron, even if she did feel guilty about treating him how he deserved.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"Just... Not getting along with Ron very well lately." She replied tersely.

Hagrid simply shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything. Shortly, the rest of the class arrived, and were very relieved to not be on Blast Ended Skwert duty. The Caladrius ended up being a giant bird that looked eerily similar to a phoenix, except it was snow white with piercing, icy blue eyes. Hagrid lectured them on the healing properties it possessed, and gave them an assignment; they had to complete a sketch of a Caladruis and write a short essay on it's healing properties.

She always came prepared, and pulled out some paper and ink and quickly sketched the bird. She had never been a very good artist, but she felt that the sketch looked decent. Then, she did the essay. It turned out, that the Caladruis refused to look at people who were ill and dying, but could cure sick individuals by taking their sickness into themselves. After they have cured the sick person, they take off, flying, and disperse the sickness in the form of snow, therefore, purging itself. She couldn't help but glance back at Ron once she was done with her homework. She almost laughed out loud when she realized that he was still trying to sketch the creature.

Right after Care of Magical Creatures was History of Magic. It was dull, like always, but she dutifully took notes anyways. Then, the had a short lunch break, where she continued to ignore Ron, and finally, they went to their last class: Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

Professor Sprout was having them deseed Fire Orchids and Ice Orchids. Gloves were mandatory for handling the plants. The plants produced magical seeds that, depending on the orchid, either burst into flame or froze whatever they touched, and were valuable potion ingredients. After all of the seeds were removed, they made beautiful house plants, because unlike most orchids, they were extremely hardy and were almost impossible to kill. Poor Neville managed to touch a seed accidently where there was a hole in his glove and had to go to Madame Pomfry to have it healed.

After that, her classes were over for the day. Viktor surprised her by sneaking up on her and wrapping his arms around her waist while she was on her was back to the castle.

"Hello, my dear. You feel stressed. I've got the perfect thing for us to do. It always helps me vhen I am stressed."

"And what is that, Viktor?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Wow, that was a LOT harder to write than it should have been. To clarify from earlier, the scene from A Siren's Song that had inspired me was when Fred and George make Ron grovel and apologize to Hermione in front of everyone in the great hall, and I just loved it so much, I had to make my own version. I didn't want to spoil it for you in the beginning, though. I'm sorry its super short, compared to the last couple of chapters, but, hey! It's still been put up before a week from the last one has passed. Also, to answer any questions, a Caladrius is actually a mythical creature. I'm just so happy, I got twelve reviews last time. I am so evil, I left you a cliff hanger. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	8. Flying lessons

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter! I'm hoping to finish this story up soon, because I won't have a lot of time when school starts, which is in four weeks for me. I'll be doing a charity project for FCCLA, art, speech, debate, FFA**** and possibly sports. Anyways, I think I've made you wait long enough, Enoy!**

"I don't like the sound of that." She replied.

"It's not that bad, I promise. " Viktor soothed. "Just follow me, okay." He then placed one hand gently over her eyes, and held her other to guide her.

"Sure it isn't." She muttered. It felt like several torturous hours of slow walking before they finally stopped. The worst part was, was that they had taken such a roundabout route that she had no idea where they were.

"Okay, open." Viktor whispered as he removed his hand. To her surprise, they were standing in the middle of the quiddich pitch.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. She still hadn't quite connected the dots yet.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly, of course." Viktor replied with a touch of smugness.

"Oh." She was somewhat speechless. Flying was one of her biggest fears, next to failing. There was no control, no logic in flying. In fact, logic trumped flying, since gravity brought almost all things plummeting back down, willing or not. There would be no way she could think to save herself if she fell; it would happen so quickly that she would crash before she could find her wand.

"Are you alvright?" Viktor worried.

'Y-y-yeah." She stuttered. "Just anxious, that's all." She said through gritted teeth. She was not going to fail at this.

"Come on, vhat's really vrong?' Viktor asked, this time more serious.

She hung her head, ashamed. Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, and fearless. "I'm afraid of flying." She whimpered.

Although he was still very somber, a touch of humor laced his voice. "Vhat scares you about flying?"

She gulped. "Well, falling, and uhmm, getting sick."

"Vould I let you fall?"

'No.' She responded grudgingly.

"And I'll take you down if you feel sick." He said, smug again.

"Fine." She grumbled, still uneasy. She could hardly believe that she was allowing herself to be convinced into flying.

"Great!" A smile lit up his entire face. Even if she didn't want to fly, she couldn't argue with the results of her agreement. Viktor looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"_Accio broom!" _Viktor called. Sure enough, a shiny firebolt zoomed forward into his outstretched hand. He held it out for her. "Step on." He invited with humor.

Hesitantly, she straddled the broom. "Don't be afraid." Viktor said. "Every broom is like a vand. It has a personality, a spirit, and a proper owner."

"Really?" She responded breathlessly.

"Mhhmm." Viktor murmured as he mounted the broom behind her.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _She thought to herself. Viktor reached around her and gripped the broom in front of her, hugging her waist. With a gentle push up, they were hovering. With a soft pull, they were rising. _This isn't so bad._ She thought. Then he sped up. Before she knew it, they were zooming along at a decent pace. _Still, not... horrible. _She though again, but she was growing apprehensive. That's when all havoc broke loose.

Unexpectedly, they went pitched down into a nose dive. "Aghh!" She shrieked. Right before they hit the ground, Viktor pulled up, and they ascended once more. "Are you trying to get us killed?" She demanded.

"No, that vas the 'vonky faint'. " He teased her.

"Now is not the time for jokes." She griped. "Get me down, I feel woozy."

"Alright, alright."

They descended slowly, until finally, the came to a halt. She wobbled off of the broom and plopped down onto the ground, feeling too dizzy to stand.

Viktor settled down next to her, and flopped onto his back, eagle spread, to look up at the sky. "You really didn't like it?" He asked.

"It was _okay_," She responded. "Until you almost killed us. It kind of soured the experience."

"So... Vould you do it again?"

"Sure, as long as I was on a broom by myself, because your stunts will give me a heart attack. "

He just chuckled. "How did you become a seeker anyways? Was it just something you wanted to do or..." She trailed off, not wanting to sound nosy.

"It's a long story," Viktor said. She felt her hopes drop; she must have been too nosy and caused him to close up, or at least until he finished "... So make yourself comfortable."

She took his invitation to heart, and laid back right next to him, pillowing her head on his bicep. She felt a light tugging on her head, and glanced over to see that Viktor was stoking her hair.

"My family vas an average middle class family in Bulgaria. As you know, my mother used to live in Brittan. One day, shortly after I had turned eleven, my mother and my father had a huge fight. I vas told to go to my room, but I eavesdropped from the hall vay. The fight vas about which school I vould go to. My mother, having lived in Brittan, vanted my to go to Hogwarts. My father, having lived in Bulgaria all his life, vanted me to go to Durmstrang instead. It started as a simple disagreement, but it got bigger, and more heated, until the vere screaming at the top of their lungs and vere about ready to start using their vands. I vas unable to continue listening to them scream, so I vent over to the stadium vis my old ShootingStar300 and started practicing my flying. Vhat I didn't know was that the International Bulgarian Quiddich team vas planning to practice at the same time that I vas letting off steam. The coach saw me, and saw 'great potential' as he put it. He contacted my parents immediately and their fight vas settled; I vould go to Durmstrang and floo back to the stadium to practice and be trained vith the international team. It vas rough, Coach pushed me to my very limits. Every chance I could, I had to be at the field. They tried me out for a few different positions first. First, they tried to teach me to be a beater, vhich failed miserably. Then, they thought I might be a keeper. They vere wrong again. Finally, they tried me as a seeker, and it vas like everything fell into place. After they found a spot for me, I vas trained harder than ever, sometimes even having to come in late at night to practice. I finally played my first official game at age fourteen, vhen the old seeker had retired. I caught the snitch vithin the first ten minutes, and ve von. Almost overnight, I became famous. " He shrugged after he finished the story.

"Wow, that's a _lot _of work. Did you really want to be a quiddich player?" She asked, impressed by the dedication behind the fame.

"No, not really. Now that I am, I vouldn't trade it for anything less than you." He said with a wink, "But I vanted to be a medivizard vhen I grew up. Still do, actually. I think I'll vait until I retire before I go and get certified.'

"I would have guessed that you wanted to be a quiddich player since you've put so much effort into it." She replied in awe.

"Nope," He responded with a goofy smile. "My career in essence boils down to controlling parents and a loff of flying. Since I gave you such a thorough answer, I vant to ask you something as well; what else caused your fear of flying? I can tell its more than a fear of heights."

"Well, I've seen a lot of people get hurt flying. My friend Neville broke his arm in our first year during our first flying class. Then, Harry, almost choked on the snitch in his first game. Another time, someone cursed Harry's broom while he was flying and it almost shook him off. Just two years ago, we had an absolute git for a teacher, Gilroy Locheart, and after Harry fell from his broom during a game and broke his arm, the teacher removed all of the bones from his arm and Harry had to spend the next few days in the hospital wing regrowing them. Also, Harry and Ron almost died when they accidentally flew a flying car into the Whomping Willow. Finally, what led up to Harry breaking his arm and having all of the bones removed was a pair of cursed bludgers chased him until he slammed into the ground. I think that they're all valid reasons to have a fear of flying," She concluded.

"It seems to me, " Viktor replied thoughtfully, "that you have just have very clumsy and unfortunate friends."

She actually laughed out loud when he said that. "I think you might be on to something, Viktor. " She choked out between guffaws.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me, Hermione." He chaffed.

"I guess I am." She agreed. "I guess I better head back inside; it's starting to get late."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." He sighed.

"Mhhmm." She replied before leaning up on her tip-toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**I would like to say: Ding Ding Ding! to Fullofpassion09, for** **correctly guessing what Viktor and Hermione would be doing. They were definitely going flying, although Hermione didn't care for it too much. I'm sorry, It's really short again, but there was only so long I could drag that out before it was redundant and all of the next chapter has to be by itself; I couldn't put a bit of the next chapter into this one to make it longer. I'm also sorry it took so long. My Yorkie had her puppies at four in the morning today, and I've been preoccupied with her for the last couple of days. I also wanted to give a shout out to my most dedicated viewers, especially HawkAngelXD, who has reviewed every chapter so far, and has been like that little voice in my ear telling me to keep going. I also want to take a moment to recognize maggy black , who pointed out to me that my story can be a little cheesy and OOC, Thank you. I love hearing about ways I could improve and I'm working to make that better. As always, let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	9. The cold shoulder

**Hello my beautiful readers! You've been anxiously awaiting it: A long chapter! It's going to get a little serious, but there will be fluffy moments throughout. In case if any of you were wondering, our puppies are doing great. We've actually already got a line of people begging to buy them. Just a quick note, part of this chapter is from Viktor's point of view. I won't make you wait any longer, enjoy! **

Harsh sunlight filtering through the window awoke her. She glanced around, and was surprised to see that no one was in the dorm. Did she oversleep? She checked the time: 7:05 am. No, she was up fairly early, and still had two hours before classes started. Confused, she rolled out of bed to search the dormitory.

After a thorough ten minutes of looking, she concluded that there was no one to be found. Even Ginny had disappeared. With a sigh, she got ready for the day, alone for the first time in weeks.

Still feeling uneasy, she climbed out of the portrait hole and slowly ambled down to breakfast. Oddly enough, there were plenty of people walking through the corridor, but not one spoke to her. Usually, a Ravenclaw or a fellow Gryffindor would at least tell her good morning, or say hi. It seemed to her that almost every one was deliberately ignoring her.

She studied who ever walked past's expressions. When in doubt, it was always best to study; you never knew what you could learn. The boys seemed guarded, and full of disdain, while the girls cast her dirty looks brimming with anger and jealousy. _What have I done? _she wondered to herself.

She continued on her way to breakfast, even though with every step she felt more apprehension. If she had know what was going to happen later that morning, she would have headed back to the dorms and went back to sleep. After what felt like a millennium, she reached the sanctuary of the Great Hall, where her friends could provide comfort from the rude stares.

Tentatively, she selected a spot next to Ginny, Neville, and the twins. She managed to have picked a good spot, because it seemed that they were some of the only ones who didn't ogle at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Goodness," George said. "I wonder who all of those owls are for?' Fred finished.

In surprise, she glanced up. It appeared that at least a hundred owls were circling the Gryffindor table. To her even greater surprise, they started dropping letters, right in front of her. "I guess they're for me." She replied with dismay.

She grabbed one, and looked at it. They were indeed addressed to her; but she had no clue as to why. She took her time slowly ripping off the top of the envelope, unwilling to see what was inside. After she could procrastinate it no longer, she took out the letter that was inside.

She hesitantly peered at it. Instead of handwriting, the entire letter consisted of letters that appeared to have been individually cut out newsprint and pasted onto the parchment to form words. It reminded her of the notes serial killers left for the protagonist in creepy horror films.

_Hermione: HOW DARE YOU STEAL VIKTOR FROM ME! I will get you and when I do, Viktor will be all mine. He deserves better than you, you filthy mudblood. Do the world a favor and drown yourself. _

She gulped. She had almost forgotten about the hateful fangirls who would despise her for dating Viktor. Maybe it would only be that one letter that was hateful, but she doubted it.

She saw The Daily Prophet and snatched it off of the top of the pile. Like she thought, her picture was splashed across the cover. Someone had managed to snap a picture of her and Viktor dancing on air. She didn't even want to read the article. She knew as sure as she knew one and one made two that the article would be nothing more than gushing about the Golden Trio's resident bookworm and the famous Bulgarian seeker's unlikely romance, and that every fan girl on the planet would be furious and out for blood. A tiny spot might be include how she dressed up and how she looked so homely before she got ready for the ball. It would be nothing but a pain to read it, so she didn't.

She braced herself and grabbed another letter. This one was written in a clumsy, angry scrawl. Only two words were on the page. _Die she-devil! _

That was the last thing she remembered before her world spiraled into blackness.

* * *

He was keeping to himself as he ate picked at his breakfast. He could practically feel the stares boring into him, scorching him with the heat of their intensity. Behind every set of anguished eyes burned a question _Why? _Why had he chosen a shy, seemingly plain bookworm to go to the ball instead of one of the hundreds of desperate women who paraded around him in little more than their undergarments, trying in vain to win favor or affection from him?

He couldn't quiet answer that himself, but the was just _something _about her. The others took away the thrill of the chase. He could have any one of them that he wanted, at any time, any place, any way. At the moment, his entire career was about hunting down a fleeing object and claiming it as his own. If the snitch flew straight to him, what would be the point?

She presented a challenge. She was mysterious, and beautiful under the mask she put up for the world to see. He had to work to obtain her, to keep her, to crack the mask she hid behind, and the rewards were far greater than any effort expended.

She baffled him and yet, he knew more about her than almost any other person at the same time. Her gorgeous personality shone through the bushy hair and bright eyes, illuminating her in a radiant light.

Or at least, to him she did. It confounded him as to how no one else saw it. He'd recognized it from the first time he saw her at the world cup, and almost wept in disappointment when he thought he would never see her again, and unravel the mystery she presented and capture her affections, even if he didn't realize that's what he wanted at the time.

An agonized shriek filled the hall and snapped him to his senses. It had a familiar tone to it, even though it was brimmed full of so much pain, it was almost tangible. _Not her..._

He practically leapt from the table, and sprinted as fast as he could to where she was. He cursed himself for not being able to run faster.

It felt like eons before he reached her. She was passed out on the floor, with her friends still gaping in shocked horror.

"Move out of the way." He growled. He wasn't going to lose her; he refused to. His voice seemed to snap her friends out of it, and they backed off, like he demanded. "_Accio Broom!" _He yelled frantically. She looked so pale, and her skin had taken on a sickly sheen. His broom came true to his call, and he scooped her off of the floor, and straddled his broom. Eternally grateful for Hogwarts's high ceilings, he pushed of and desperately rushed to the hospital wing, not pausing to look at everyone else's reactions.

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion, and that he was flying through syrup, even though he knew in reality he was flying over one hundred miles per hour. What would have taken a dozen minutes for several people to transport her to the hospital wing took him less than one. He carelessly tossed aside his broom and practically ripped the door open.

"Help her, she might be dying." He growled at the startled nurse.

She looked like she recovered her senses and responded with equal force. "Get her on the table, now."

He did as she asked, and couldn't help but feel the vein on her neck. She still had a pulse. He had acted in time.

"Move!" The nurse barked. He readily did as she asked.

She held a long needle that contained a strange, orange liquid. He watched anxiously as the nurse administered the shoot in Hermione's arm. Then, she swung around and grabbed a potion that was a murky brown. The nurse tilted Hermione's head back and poured the potion down her throat.

"Make yourself useful boy." The nurse snapped. "Go and get Professor Snape; He's down in dungeon number three, and tell him it's life or death. "

With adrenaline still pumping through his veins, he quickly located his discarded broom and raced to the dungeons. He burst through the door, and the professor froze midsentence.

"Krum" He said softly in a menacing tone. "Why are you interrupting my class?"

"Hospital ving, life or death situation, the nurse needs you." He spoke in short, clipped phrases, not wanting to spend extra time with sentences.

The professor paled slightly, and responded "I will floo to the hospital wing. Continue class until I get back." He barked at the students. The professor then hurried away and disappeared in a flash of emerald flame. He then got on his broom and hurried back to the hospital wing, slightly unburdened but still very worried.

When he finally arrived back at the hospital wing, the professor and the nurse where frantically working on Hermione from behind a curtain. He paced back and fourth. How long had it been since he had taken her here? He checked the time; it had been less than ten minutes, and he felt as if he was going to have a heart attack from the anxiety.

Finally, the two adults stepped out from behind the curtain. "Young man, it seems that you have saved Hermione's life." The nurse said solemnly.  
"Indeed. Somehow, Hermione came into contact with something covered in a very peculiar poison. She was poisoned with Poison Dart Frog toxin, which in normal cases is excreted from the frog's skin and is absorbed into the skin of whatever touches the animal. In this case, someone covered an object she touched with the poison and she absorbed it. Substantial nerve damage occurs about a half-hour after poisoning. Most victims are dead before two hours.' The professor said coolly. He struggled to remember his name. Snape? That sounded about right. Professor Snape.

He knelt. "I only got her here. You are the heroes who saved her. Thank you."

"She will be fine, but her body needs time to heal, and she might be asleep for a while." The nurse said. "You're welcome to stay, just don't be too loud. " The nurse warned. fd

Not wanting to get kicked out, he soundlessly pulled a chair over to her bedside to wait. As an afterthought, he clasped her hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb in soothing circles on the top of her hand. There was nothing left for him to do, except wait, and wait he did. He waited for several helpless hours before the anyone came and disturbed his vigil.

"Look! There she is!" The one he had come to refer to as the red-headed git called.

He heard a shuffle of feet and turned his head. A whole brood of people were traipsing in. He recognized Potter, the Weasley twins, the Weasley git, Hermione's red-head best friend, and there were three he didn't recognize. One was a chubby, pale and dark haired boy another was a platinum blonde girl with delicate features, and the last one looked like and older Weasely.

He glared and spoke in a firm whisper "Be quiet."

The group ignored him, though and continued stomping their way over to her bed. The nurse, having heard the noise, fluttered over to the group and scolded them.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfry." Potter apologized. So that was the nurse's name. The group finished walking over and all knelt down to look at her.

"I'm so sorry for being such a git earlier.' The Weasely-git repented. The fool then leaned down and tried to kiss her, whether it was on the cheek, forehead or lips, he didn't know; he just didn't want to find out. So he reached his hand out and put it in front of the Weasely-git's face. "She is not yours to touch romantically." He said harshly.

"But she's my best friend!" He protested.

"She's my _girlfriend. _" He one-uped him. "And vhile she is unable to speak for herself, I vill make sure nothing is done to the that vould be against her vishes. So, you can look, but don't touch."

The rest of the group turned to stare at him in disbelief. Madame Pomfry made her way over and announced "There is one to many of you. There can only be eight visitors at time. One of you will have to wait outside.

"I vill leave, for now. " He said with a sigh. "If I find out any of the _boys _tried to make of moff on her vhile I'm gone, I vill feed you to the giant squid, understand?" The Weasley-git gulped. He looked directly at the best friend. "I expect you to tell me if any of them defies me."

She nodded and responded. "Of course."

With he vow, he left. He contemplated where to go, and decided to go to Hogsmede. He would just fly there instead of bothering with a carriage. It wasn't like he had anything else to do; he had his homework completed for the next month and had figured out what his egg clue was.

He quickly stopped by the ship and told Karkoroff what he was doing, and left.

After he arrived, he wondered aimlessly around before he decide what he wanted to do. He would get Hermione a get-well package. The first place he stopped was at the bookstore. He bought _The History of Durmstrang _and _Eragon, _which was labeled as a muggle fiction book. Then, he found the sweets store, known as Honeydukes.

He spoke to the store clerk. "Where can I find the selection of chocolate?" The clerk pointed to the east wall of the store.

He started to pick out sweets. Amongst his picks were several slabs of chocolate. There were white chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, raspberry-infused chocolate, and caramel filed chocolate slabs that he picked. Then, he picked a few containers of chocolate frogs, as well as Bettie Bott's every flavored beans. Finally, he picked something he remembered to be Hermione's favorite: useable sugar quills. They were quills made of sugar, but you could still use the tip to write. He grabbed several dozen. He paid then made his way to the next store. This one was a flower shop. He first picked out a giant basket that would hold all of the other items as well as flowers, and started browsing. Twelve scarlet roses, half a dozen hibiscus roses, Queen Anne's lace was mixed in with a bouquet of orchids of all different colors, and finally, a giant bouquet of purple lilac, white calla lilies, and mauve purple Asiatic lilies. When he was content with his pick, he moved on to the next store.

He only stopped in this one briefly. He bought an assortment of fine quills. There were peacock, eagle, flamingo, and ostrich quills and he placed them in a small, bottle-necked vase made of raw, turquoise stone.

Finally, he reached the last shop. It was a simple herbal remedy shop. He stepped in side and bought relaxing bath salts, bath and body oil, lotion, and a sleep mask. With satisfaction, he tucked the last item into the basket and started flying back to Hogwarts.

He wasn't usually this materialistic, but when it came to her, she deserved the best of everything. For once, he was happy he had gallons upon gallons to flaunt, to spend on her. He didn't worry about how much he spent. From what he'd already made in his short career, his grandchildren could live a lifestyle three times more lavish than he was and still never have to work a day in their lives.

After the slow flight back, he finally arrived back at the hospital wing and got ready to carry his basket in. He could hear someone arguing from inside.

"I'm gonna do it, Ginny!"

"He's going to kill you when he finds out."

"But he won't find out, not if you don't tell him. "

"I von't find out vhat?" He interrupted.

"Nothing!" The red-head idiot said quickly.

The best friend threw the idiot a withering look. "Ron, being the idiot that he is, was going to kiss Hermione to see if 'True love's kiss' would awake her." She said mockingly.

He looked at Ron coldly. "Get out. Now."

He willingly obliged and scampered out of the room. "Thank you." He told Ginny.

"No problem." She replied. "Hermione wouldn't have wanted Ron to kiss her anyways. Hey, who's that basket for?"

"Hermione, for vhen she wakes up."

Ginny looked closer at the basket. 'Oh! Hermione sure is going to be in for a pleasant surprise for when she wakes up. "

He smiled for the first time today. "That's vhat I vas hoping for."

"I'm going to go now, and leave you alone. I assume you want to make up the time lost when we were in here."

He just nodded, and Ginny left. Madame Pomfry came by again, and checked Hermione's vitals. "How much longer until she vakes up?" He asked anxiously.

"I can't tell for sure, but it should be within two to five days."

"Vhat is her schedule? I vill go and get her assignments for vhen she wakes up. "

"Here, " She handed him a piece of paper. It was too late today to go and get it for her today, but he would in the morning. In the meantime, he continued to sit an wait with her. He even fell asleep in the chair beside her bed, incase she awoke during the night.

He stayed and waited with her for three days, and on each day, he dutifully fetched her homework for in case she awoke.

* * *

Her eyes opened, and she was almost blinded by the light. She glanced to her side, and Viktor held her hand, sitting in a chair beside her bed. _Boys aren't allowed in the dormitory. What's he doing here? _She thought sluggishly. She continued looking around. She was in the hospital wing, and she remembered why she was here.

"Viktor." She croaked. "How long have I been out."

"About three days. I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." The news shocked her. No wonder her voice hurt and she felt so stiff.

"What happened to me?"

"You vere poisoned."

* * *

**It's done! And its a long one. Just a few notes, the chubby pale boy with dark hair is Neville, the platinum blonde with delicate features is Luna, the Weasely-git/idiot is Ron, the best friend is Ginny, the Weasely twins are, well, the Weasely twins, and the older Weasely is Percy. Also, Poison Dart Frogs really do excrete poison absorbed through your skin. The orange liquid in the shot was a general antidote and the murky brown potion was liquid benzor (the rock in the goat's stomach). How'd you guys like it? Be sure to let me know in the reviews. I've noticed you guys have been sparing in your reviews lately. I don't know why; I just love hearing from you, even if it is a flame/critique. I can't believe I've reached ninety followers. 90! I feel so blessed, especially since it's not a very popular pairing. Don't forget to review, because reviews inspire me.**


	10. The hospital

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry it took so long, and that it's a bit shorter than usual, but I'm going through a terrible case of writer's block. I literally had to force my self to write. Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews last chapter! I finally got around to putting the reviews on my story that are from the French-translated version. I am up to 62 reviews now, and 100followers! I can't believe I've got one hundred people following my story. Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

"What!?" She spluttered.

"You vere poisoned." He repeated, deadly calm.

"How?" She was shocked. She had assumed that there was some type of curse attached to the letter and it became active when she touched it. Did someone slip something in her drink that morning?

"The letter you opened was coated vith an unusual poison. Poison Dart Frog toxin, the poison used, only has to be touched to absorb into the victim's skin."

"Oh." That made a lot more sense. 'What happened to the rest of the letters?"

"None of them passed inspection." He replied curtly.

"What inspection?" Wow, she had missed a lot in the three days she was passed out.

"Your mail is now being inspected. I haff my house elf set on the task."

"No!" She protested. "I'll just throw all of my mail away."

Viktor gave her a bit of an odd look. "I know that it's time-consuming, but I don't ask him to do anything else. Sure, It takes a few spells to see if it's safe, but house elffes haff good magic. Then, he just quickly looks to see if it's hateful. There's one thing vrong vith your idea, loff. Vhat if you get a letter that says its from you parents?"

"Then I won't throw that one away."

"And vhat if it turns out to be from a crazy stalker vho figured out your parent's names and used them to send a letter to hurt you again?"

"I didn't think of that." She said quietly. She couldn't believe things had escalated so quickly.

"It's ok, loff. You're still recoffering. I got you something." He said excitedly.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the basket that he presented to her. It had _everything! _Chocolate slabs, chocolate frogs, jellie babies, sugar quills, flowers, books, and relaxation items were all tucked into the basket.

"Viktor!" She exclaimed. "It's too much."

"No," He disagreed. "Not nearly enough, especially when it was partially my fault for you getting hurt."

"_You _had nothing to do with it. It was all of that sadistic fan girl's fault."

"She was still a fan of me, which makes me feel partially responsible."

'Don't you dare blame yourself." She scolded weakly.

His face turned slightly brooding, and she caught a glimpse of the infamous scowl that used to be his only expression. After a moment of silence, his features softened and he said. "I'll leaff you alone for a bit. I've gotten all of your homework here for you, and I know how much you like to be alone to study. If I see any of your friends, I'll tell them that you're awake, but not to bother you. " He lightly kissed her forehead and started to leave. "If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me."

She felt a little lonely after he left, but she needed some time to think about the recent events. The other reason she didn't want him to leave was she didn't want him constantly beating himself up about the incident.

Putting it into the back of her mind, she started to work on her homework. A grin split across her face when she realized that the sugar quills were _usable!_ Still smiling, she dipped a sugar quill into ink and started working.

After about two hours of working, she got a visitor. A small house elf came tottering in, wearing a toga made from a satin pillow case. "Hello, Miss. One letter has passed inspection." The elf bowed, placed the letter in her lap, and disappeared with a crack.

_So that must have been Viktor's elf. _She mused to herself. She glanced down at the letter in her lap. The envelope was decorated with colorful crayon drawings. With her curiousity piqued, she pulled out the letter.

_Dear Hermohnee, I cant wait too meet you. Cosin Viktor hasnt lookded this happy in forewere. Pwlease marry him. -Thomas. _

_"_Awww!" She sighed out loud. Thomas must be Lucy's little brother. She carefully tucked the letter back into the envelope and continued working.

Not even an hour later, Madame Pomfry returned to check her vitals and asked how she was doing.

"I still feel just a little bit out of it." She admitted.

"Hmm, I guess I'll keep you here until tomorrow then, at least. it's past lunch time, would you like anything?"

"No thank you, I'm good." She responded, gesturing to the basket of sweets sitting beside her bed. Madame Pomfry's mouth turned into a disapproving frown, but she didn't say anything.

After Madame Pomfry had left, she plucked a slab of chocolate out and broke off a piece. She nibbled on the chocolate and tried to continue doing her work, hopefully without to many more distractions.

Finally, after several hours and almost half a slab of chocolate, she finished her homework. It was just in time, because her friends chose that moment to come and visit.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "You're awake!"

"Finally." Ginny said. "We've been waiting ages. You've worried us half to death."

"Yeah, we thought we were going to lose you, there for a second." Harry spoke quietly.

A bit of an awkward silence passed before Ginny said, "Anyways, a lot of people wish you a quick recovery, and we have several cards from them." And she set a stack of envelopes on her table.

"Hey Ginny, do you mind stepping outside for a moment? We need to talk to Hermione privately." Harry murmured to Ginny.

"Ok." Ginny replied skeptically, but she didn't push it any further and stepped outside the room.

"Hermione, Harry and I have been talking, and we've decided that we don't want you dating Krum anymore." Ron said very seriously.

"We think it might be best, at least for your health." Harry supplied.

"Dating him is dangerous."

"It almost got you killed. "

"No." she retorted, her voice filled with ice. "Who I date and who I don't is my decision, and you two have no business meddling in it, regardless or not you think it's good for me. Hell, I could be dating _Draco Malfoy _and your opinion still wouldn't matter on who I was dating!" The ice in her voice had unthawed, releasing a torrent of boiling anger.

Ron and Harry both cowered, and Ron stuttered. "It was just our opinion, we can't make you do anything."

"Uh, yeah. Let's go Ron." They both bolted for the door.

Shortly, Ginny back in. "What'd you do to them." She asked with a glint of humor.

"They tried to tell me that I should break up with Viktor, so I told them it was none of their business." she responded curtly.

Ginny chuckled. "They still haven't learned that they can't boss you around?"

"I guess not."

"Anyways, how are you feeling? You were out for quiet some time."

"I still feel a bit out of it. I can't believe I've been asleep for three whole days."

"Yeah, it's been lonely without you, 'Mione. I've had no one to talk to besides Ron and Harry. It was a nightmare!" Ginny shuddered.

"What'd they talk about?" She asked, curious about what subject would be so horrible.

"Girls!" She practically shouted. "Harry is going to see if Cho is free, and Ron is going to try to find _someone _to date him. He has it in his delusional mind that he can make you jealous. Also, they've been practically dissecting every girl in the school based on looks, personality, and popularity. Or at least, Ron has." She finished, disgusted.

"He thinks he can make me jealous?" She said with disbelief.

"For some unfathomable reason, yes."

She just looked up. _Why can't he just get the message? _She silently screamed to herself.

Ginny leaned in and gave her half a hug. "I've got to go; they've just started serving dinner. Do you have to stay the night here?"

"Ok, and yeah, I am. Would you bring me a pair of pajamas for tonight and as extra set of clothes for tomorrow?'

"Sure thing. I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye Ginny."

She left, and Madame Pomfry returned. "You have to eat something other than sweets." She told her sternly. "Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"A turkey and cheese sandwich sounds fine." She replied.

Moments later, a plate with a sandwich and chips was set in front of her, no doubt straight from the kitchens.

She was still pecking at it when Viktor came to visit her again. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Still kind of out of it, but I feel better, although I think my legs have fallen asleep."

"Good that you are feeling better, maybe I can take you for a walk after you eat."

"You'll have to get Madame Pomfry to agree to that."

"I haff a vay vith vords."

"Sure you do." She continued eating, with slightly more enthusiasm. Before long, she had finished her dinner.

"Madame Pomfry?" She asked shyly. "Is it okay if Viktor took me out for a short walk; my legs have fallen asleep from not moving in so long."

The stern nurse scowled for a moment, then responded. "I suppose, but be back quick!"

"Okay! Viktor, help me up, please."

He gently pulled her up and out of her bed, and helped to support her as she tried to stand."

"Oh! Pins and needles!" She rocked from foot to foot.

Viktor sniggered. "Not funny!" She snapped.

"I know, loff. Here," He curled his arm around her, underneath her arms, and supported most of her weight.

'Better?" He asked after a moment.

"Much. Let's go, I haven't seen sunlight in over three days."

"Alright. Let's go." Viktor intertwined their fingers and they set out on their walk.

She soaked in the sunlight like water to someone dying of thirst. They strolled aimlessly around the grounds. She was just happy to be up and moving again.

"Let's go and see the lake." She suggested.

"Alright."

"It's so beautiful." She sighed when they arrived.

"It is," He agreed.

"Hey Viktor, who's Thomas? He sent me a letter, He said he's your cousin."

"Thomas is Lucy's youngest brother, he is about seffen." Viktor replied absentmindedly. So, her guess was right. "Come on, I think we should head back now."

"Okay," She allowed herself to be lead back to the hospital wing.

"Ve need to talk." Viktor said.

"About what?"

"About how ve're going to deal vith vhat happened to you. From how I see it, Ve have three options. One, ve act like it neffer happened and keep monitoring your mail. Two, ve arrange something so I can escort you to and from all of your classes." He paused.

"What's the third option?" She asked, slightly afraid.

"Ve break up."

* * *

**Wow, that was WAY harder to write than it should have been. Hopefully, I'll be better soon and have a longer chapter for you guys. I'm evil, I left a cliff hanger. Just a quick note, All of the grammar/spelling errors in Thomas's letter are supposed to be there, and I don't really mean to 'Ron-bash', it's just ridiculously easy to turn him into an antagonist for this story. Here's a special shout-out to KookieSundae, who just became my one hundredth follower. I would also like to thank everyone who has followed/favorite/reviewed. There has gotten to be so many of you, that I can't name you all, but I love all of you! :) ****Let's keep up that high-review streak, so don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews! **


	11. Do you consent?

**Hello my lovelies! I am still suffering from a bit of writer's block, and I've been super busy. Our puppies just got all of their eyes open two days ago and I was waiting all day for my dad to arrive back from Cancun. That is my feeble excuse for why this update that took so long, even though it's only two thousand words. Enjoy!**

She felt her insides twist with anger at the suggestion, but Viktor continued on, unaware that he was treading on dangerous ground.

"If ve choose this, it vould be done publically, most likely in the Great Hall, so hopefully everyone vould hear and after-"

She cut him off. "Listen Viktor, I am not about to give up on us. I've just finished chewing Ron and Harry out for trying to get us to break up, and I am not going to let you end us just because it's a bit less than safe for me to be dating you!' She growled.

"Vait! I didn't mean it quite like that. Let me finish. It vould be a, how do you say, a fake break up? Ve vould still be together but everyone vould think ve veren't." He hastily explained.

"Sorry, I jumped to conclusions." She apologized. "Ron and Harry just had me stressed out and worrying. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I still don't like that option though. That would mean that we're doing something to be ashamed of, and we're doing something wrong. I don't want to feel ashamed of our relationship."

"Of course not." He murmured. "Ve'll just do something else. I considered retiring from quiddich, but I vasn't sure how vell that vould vork. I don't think my nerves could take doing nothing. Vould you mind if I escort you everyvhere?"

"That might be difficult, but we can make it work. It sure beats having to hide our relationship. Also, it wouldn't do any good for you to retire. You're already famous. Besides, you are so talented, and you enjoy what you do so much, it would be wrong for you to retire early."

"Eh, if it meant keeping you safe, I vould have." He shrugged.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want you to give up anything for me."

"But if I have you, vhatever I lose is vorth it."

"Sometimes I honestly think you are too good to be true, and I'm going to wake up one day and find out it was all a big dream." She admitted.

"You don't ever have to vorry about that, because I vill alvays come back to you. I think I better leaff you to get some sleep, so you can get better."

He leaned in to peck her lips, and on impulse, she grabbed his collar and pulled him as close as she could with her feeble strength.

"Someone's eager." He chuckled in her ear. "I guess I von't be leaving so soon after all."

"I really have missed you." She whispered back.

His left hand cupped her jaw and his right hand was planted on the bed on her other side, trapping her while he peppered kisses along her jaw. He moved back to her lips and his forehead rested on hers. It was soft and sweet, but still passionate. It wasn't like wild fire, it was more like lava, moving inexorably beneath the surface, slowly melting from the inside out.

"Uhhum" Ginny cleared her throat from the doorway. " Am I interrupting anything? Do you want me to come back later?"

Viktor looked over at Ginny "Yes."

She playfully swatted at him, blushing furiously. "No, it's fine." She said awkwardly.

Ginny snickered. "Here's your pajamas. I'll leave you two lovebirds so you can pick up where you left off. Just don't get to loud; Madame Pomfry hovers around here and she might think something's wrong if she hears screaming." She goaded before she disappeared out the door.

She hid her head in her hands and muttered. "Ginny, you are so embarrassing."

"Hey." She looked up at Viktor. "I think I'll go for real this time. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." She repeated.

Not chancing anything, he simply kissed the tip of her nose before leaving. She sighed. It was going to be a long night of waiting.

* * *

He walked out unwillingly. What horrible timing! Couldn't the best friend have waited another half hour before she brought the pajamas? He supposed not.

As he trudged back to the ship, he spotted his two least favorite Gryffindors.

"Hey." He growled in their direction. They turned around. "Listen. Hermione's decisions are her own, and she is _mine. _Not yours. You have no business in vhat ve do, and I see your plan, Veasle-bee. You vant her all to yourself, but she is _mine _and will be mine until she says othervise. Get it through you thick head, Veasel-bee." He turned and stomped off to the ship with out a response. He didn't even want to hear the excuse the git came up with.

He finally reached his cabin on the ship and flopped down. The next challenge was in a week, and he couldn't help but wonder what would be taken from him and hidden at the bottom of the lake with the merpeople. His firebolt maybe?

* * *

She awoke bright and early after a surprisingly refreshing night's sleep.

Madame Pomfry must have heard her stir, because shortly afterwards, she entered her room and said "Up so early?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back to class and forget this ever happened."

"I'll quick look you over, and if you are alright, you many leave after you eat." She quickly inspected her. "Everything seems to be fine. Here's what was sent up for you for breakfast." She turned and grabbed a tray with oatmeal and milk, which she set in her lap. "Eat up."

She gulped down her food, ready to be out of there. As soon as she finished she asked, "May I go now?"

"Yes dear, but you need to go to the headmaster's office. You're not in trouble, they just need to get your permission for something. They'll explain it when you get there."

"Alright. Would you please, if Viktor stops by, tell him that I'll in the headmaster's office and I'll find him after I'm done?"

"Sure."

Slightly uneasy, despite Madame Pomfry's reassurances about her not being in trouble, she walked to the stone gargoyle that guarded the office. Professor McGonagal was waiting outside. "Good, you're here. We can get started now." She turned to the gargoyle and whispered something she couldn't hear. It must have been the password, because the stone guardian sprang aside and allowed them to pass.

She was lead up to the center of Dumbledore's office, where she was surprised to see Ron, Cho Chang and a small blonde girl who looked strikingly similar to Fluer.

"You are probably wondering why I have gathered you all here today." Dumbledore drawled. A murmur of agreement passed between them. "You are all here because you have been chosen to help with the second challenge of the triwizard tournament. If you do not already know, the second challenge is the competitors must retrieve the thing that they would miss most from the bottom of the lake with the merpeople. They will have an hour to rescue you and get full credit, and an additional hour and a half to rescue you and receive some credit. You will be given a dreamless sleep potion, and a bubble head charm for when you are put underwater. If your competitor fails to rescue you, a merperson will return you to the surface after the challenge is over. Do you consent, and are there any questions?"

"But, izen't the lake freezzing? Von't ve get cold?" The little girl trembled.

"There will be warm refreshments of your choice in the tent, as well as blankets, and the school nurse to check you over and cast a drying charm on you." He promised.

"Okay." The little girl's fears seemed to be soothed.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Can I request that certain items be in the tent for when I'm rescued?" She asked.

"Most certainly. You can have everything that you want in the tent, as long as it'll fit in the tent." He said with a glint of humor.

"Nothing else? Alright, do all of you consent to participate?"

"Yes, I vant to heelp sissy." The little girl's voice shook.

"I consent." Cho said stiffly.

"As do I." She said.

"I suppose so." Ron muttered.

"Perfect!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Now, starting with Hermione because I believe someone is expecting her, I will talk with you each individually about it."

They all nodded and the other three were escorted to wait outside until it was their turn.

"What did you want to request be in the tent, Hermione?"

"I want my jewelry that I usually wear in there, along with my tiara, a special fur cape that I was given, and a different dress to change into."

"You sound like you're trying to impress someone."

"Well, I can almost guarantee that there's going to be cameras waiting, and I don't want to look like a drowned rat when they start snapping pictures."

"Understandable, since you'll have a mini spotlight on you. Just bring the items for when we put you under. Do you have any requests for drinks to be waiting in your tent? Each competitor has their own tent to rest in for after the completion. Also, if you haven't realized already, the competitor that will be rescuing you will be Viktor Krum."

"Yes, I've already realized that, and I would like hot chocolate. "

"Alright. Just remember, you are not allowed to tell him that he will be rescuing you. You may leave now."

"Thank you." She turned and exited, and she vaguely heard Professor McGonagall send in another person. Her head was buzzing. So she was the thing that Viktor would miss the most. It shouldn't surprise her; he'd wouldn't have given a second thought to give up quiddich for her, but it surprised her still. She felt apprehensive about being tied down at the bottom of the lake with a bunch merepeople, but she would put on a brave face and do it; she was a Gryffindor after all.

She finally made it down all of the steps that led to and from the office. Viktor was waiting right outside the door for her.

"Vhat did they vant to talk to you about?" He asked.

"Oh it was... about the classes that I missed. They wanted to make sure I had the homework, and they said that the teachers would get me the notes in class next. " She lied. It was difficult to come up with a lie on such a short notice, but she thought that she did a decent job.

He seemed to believe it. "Alright."

"Hey Viktor, could we quick head back to the hospital wing? I left my basket there. " She asked, hoping to get him away before someone else was finished and ruined her bluff.

"Sure thing, loff." He replied. She breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced over her shoulder as they walked away, and saw Cho emerging from the door. She had made it out just in time.

They slowly meandered their way over to the hospital wing, enjoying the compatible silence. Viktor, like a true gentleman, carried the basket for her and they continued over to the Gryffindor tower. He waited outside while she stashed her basket in her wardrobe and grabbed her stuff.

"Vhat is your schedule?" He asked.

"Oh! Here," She had almost forgot. She quickly scribbled it down on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. He kissed her hand right before he left her at the door of her first class, and was there to walk here to wherever she need to go throughout the day.

* * *

**I so trolled all of you. I can't believe that you guys actually thought I was gutsy enough to spilt them up. I also apologize for how badly I wrote the French accent. I loved reading your responses to last chapter. To one guest reviewer, I hope you didn't explode because it took me so long. How did you guys like the plot twist? Make sure to let me know in the reviews. I've got sixty-nine reviews right now, and I need someone to review so I can stop laughing. (I know, my mind is dirty.) **


	12. The second task

**Hello my beautiful readers! I have just recently become obsessed with the teenage mutant ninja turtle 2012 series (don't judge me) and I've just had to write for the Aprtitello pairing (Donatello and April O'Neil), So I'm sorry if this chapter is a little late. I would like to give a shout out to all of my wonderful reviewers/followers/favoriters! I would also like to thank ThePadfootPretender, who has helped me though writer's block (YAY!). Without any further ado, I own nothing but the plot and here's the chapter!. **

A week had flown past faster than she could have ever imagined. Viktor had continued to diligently escort her everywhere she needed to go. Although it was starting to get cumbersome, it was a burden she could deal with if it keep his mind at peace.

She found herself strangely calm as she carried her bag of stuff to the headmaster's office. It felt almost causal. Hesitantly, she walked up the staircase from the already open entrance. All of the other participants had already arrived.

"Just to be sure, is everyone alright with this?" Dumbledore asked. They all nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few people's pupils dilate with unspoken fear. Everyone was handed a goblet of a silvery potion.

"I need all of you to drink you're potion. It will insure that you stay asleep for the duration of the task. It's effects will immediately wear off if you are brought to the surface."

She glanced down at the liquid, slightly apprehensive. Shrugging away her fear, she downed the potion in one, long draught. Before she knew it, darkness covered her like a warm blanket and she was floating.

* * *

He practically jumped out of bed at about five o'clock in the morning, having just awakened from a nightmare. It couldn't remember the details, but he vaguely remembered it involved being snared and held below the surface of the lake while he frantically tried to reach something that was just out of his reach. It was valuable, too. He had woken up right as the water began filling his lungs.

He shook off the memory. It was probably just stress-induced, product of his curiosity of what was going to be taken from him; the song said that if he failed, he wouldn't get it back. Remembering the fact that something had been stolen from him, he scoured his cabin for missing objects. After many minuets of vigorous searching, he could find nothing out of place. His broom, his notes from Hermione, his drawings from his little cousin, and his special blanket that his grandmother had made for him when he was a baby were all still safe and sound.

He simply decided it must have been something from home that was being held captive, although his mind was still clouded with uneasiness. Blindly, he pulled on his uniform, leaving his cape. It would do him no good; all it would do would be to weigh him down while he was in the water. The fur would be like a deadweight.

Stuffing his wand into his pocket, he walked up onto the prow of the ship. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his wand and said the spell before he jumped overboard. It was an odd tingling sensation, as he transformed. His eyesight became fuzzy, but he could identify every smell on the grounds and suddenly, it felt like there wasn't air to breathe.

Relief came in the form of icy water, which felt only mildly cold to his skin. He dived deeper into the water double checking that everything would go fine. After he was certain his plan would work, he swam to the shore and spoke the reversal spell in a voice that sounded like he'd eaten gravel; a voice that was not his own, but one of the predatory great white.

After his limbs were his own again, he cast a drying spell to dry his now sopping wet clothes. It wouldn't have bothered him, but he did have appearances to keep. There was no doubt in his mind that photographers would be swarming the place like flies on a rotting carcass. He hoped that enough of them would be focused on him so that Hermione would be left alone.

_Hermione, _He thought. _I wonder where she is, and if she's even up yet. _He checked the time. It was only five forty-five. She probably wasn't up yet; he should just let her sleep. Even if she was up, she was probably helping Potter. _Potter, _he growled in this thoughts. He didn't like it one bit. They were far too close for his liking. He didn't like it almost as much as he didn't like the Weasley.

His paranoia was almost surely nothing, he was probably just overacting, but the knowledge didn't do anything to stifle the feeling. He didn't like how they used her, either. They had eyes, hands, and brains, or at least he thought they had brains, so they could do it themselves if they tried. He grinned to himself; He was a man, and could solve his own problems, not that he wouldn't love her help, but he didn't need it like they did.

He still had several hours before the task started, since it was at nine o'clock. He couldn't speak with Hermione at the moment, she'd be asleep or busy, and it was way too early to go wait at the task area. Since he had nothing left to do, he practiced different spells. He made sure to go up to the prow of the ship again, so he wouldn't be disturbed by the hordes of simpering females following his every move.

His practice ranged from shielding spells to stunning spells. Only the heavens knew just what was down there, it was best to be well prepared for any form of attack. He doubted that the merpeople would be friendly, either.

After he felt an adequate amount of time had passed, he went back to his cabin and hunted for the paper crane Hermione used to send him notes. With shaky hands, he wrote on the piece of parchment. "_Hermione, What time are you going to the task? " _He watched carefully and followed the crane as it fluttered away, towards Hermione.

Strangely enough, the crane started nose-diving out in the middle of the lake. He wondered if he had done the spell wrong, or messed something up. He thought back, and realized that he hadn't done anything to mess up the spell; it should have went straight to her.

His blood turned to ice in his veins as it dawned on him just why the crane spiraled down to the lake. That's where Hermione was. She was at the bottom of the lake. He couldn't quiet wrap his head around it, but it horrified him.

_The thing you would miss the most, _The line of the song echoed in his head. She was being held captive! If he didn't rescue her, he might lose her forever! Panic flared in his chest, and adrenaline flooded his system. _They won't hurt her, they'll make sure she gets back, even if you fail. _The logical part of his brain tried to reason, but it didn't work. It was drowned out by his irrational sense screaming about tragedies that could result from defeat.

_Keep yourself together! _He mentally slapped himself. _If I let the panic overtake me, I'll have no chance. _ He managed to calm the panic to a dull ache in his chest. He checked the time again. It was about eight thirty, a suitable time to go down and wait.

He numbly double check that he had everything he needed and trudged down to his girlfriend's watery cell. The anxiety was like a physical weight upon his shoulders, brining him down with its burden.

Time stretched on seemingly forever before the last champion arrived. It was the Potter boy. He looked haphazardly put together, and carried a handful of a slimy substance. He wrinkled his nose, and scowled deeper. They had almost had to delay the task for this kid. He and the red head were probably running around like chickens without heads when they discovered Hermione wasn't there to help them.

Speaking of the red-headed git, where was he? He quickly searched the stands and couldn't find his fiery red hair amongst the crowd, although he spotted several of his family members. _Weasley must be the thing Potter would miss the most._ He thought absentmindedly.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, the buzzer sounded, and someone spoke using a magically magnified voice. He didn't pay too much attention to it, all that he cared about was that it told him he had about an hour to rescue her. Cedric and Fluer used a bubble head charm, and upon a closer look at Potter, he had gilliweed clutched in his hand. He went right after Fluer, and he heard the crowd gasp as he used his partial-transfiguration spell to transform into part of a shark.

The water was murky, even to his newly adapted eyes. The entire lake was a cloudy, dusky color, filled with debris of some sort. Tentatively, he started to swim down to the bottom to begin his search. Underwater weeds brushed his skin, giving him the creeps. Things felt even more eerie when he reached the point of when the sunlight stopped filtering down through the water. How deep was this lake, anyways? He must have swam down almost a mile already.

He froze when a bright pair of yellow eyes swam past him. From what he could tell, it appeared smooth-skinned, but vaguely horse shaped. He decided it must be a hippocamp. He breathed a sigh of relief; hippocamps were generally friendly rather than dangerous.

He continued swimming down, and finally reached the bottom. More lights floated in front of him, dancing in his vision. He foolishly followed, one, and he felt a clawed hand snake around his ankle, it's talons digging into his skin. He harshly kicked at it, and he felt it's brittle fingers snap. _Grindylows _he growled to himself.

He learned not to fall for that trick again, although it was tempting to follow the lights. He swam for what felt like hours. Time had no meaning below the surface, where the light couldn't be seen. Something else brushed against his leg, and began to snare him in it's clutches. By the time he had realized what was going on, the plant had already wrapped around his legs and was creeping for his torso.

_What in the world is that?! Are those underwater Devil's Vine? I think they are. _He struggled for a moment before he remembered that resisting only makes it worse. _Come on Viktor! Think! _This was some kind of a cruel joke. The dream that had haunted him in the night was becoming a reality, only there was no light for him to reach for. His light was somewhere, tied up along the merciless depths of the lake.

Inspiration hit him like a bolt of lightning. He remembered the wand in his hand and shot what normally would have been sparks at the vines, but because it was underwater, a stream of boiling water. He could have sworn he heard the plant give an angry hiss as it flinched and released him.

_That was way too close for comfort, _He thought uneasily. He was still no better off than he had been in the beginning; he still had no clue as to where Hermione was tied up. He continued to search, although he move a little further away from the bottom, wearing of the creatures that lurked there.

He caught his first break, finally. He saw the glint of a spear and he followed the merperson who carried it. It eventually brought him to some sort of a base camp, where four figures were anchored to the bottom. He could make out three other figures, two merperson and one human. He swam closer, hoping to identify the champion. Upon closer inspection, he could tell it was Potter, and he appeared to be arguing with the merperson guards.

He wondered how much longer should he wait. The time could be running out any minute. Deciding he needed to get Hermione out of there as soon as possible, he surged forward, prepared to fight the guards. To his surprise, they allowed him to approach, and he went in to bite the ropes that constrained Hermione. Potter swam in front of him though, and handed him a jagged rock. Since he couldn't thank him, he attempted to nod his head. Grasping the rock, he slashed through the ropes that bound her. He lightly grabbed her arm and swam up to the surface. _Maybe Potter isn't so bad after all. _He thought as he broke the surface.

He transformed himself back and looked down at a newly awakened Hermione.

* * *

She blinked open her half-blinded eyes, and looked up. For a split second, she thought there was a shark carrying her, but after she blinked again, it was only Viktor who helped her stay at the surface while she recovered. They swam back, Viktor towing her while she paddled to keep her head up. After a few minutes, they finally stumbled back onto the shore.

They were immediately brought back to their own private little tent, where Madame Pomfry was waiting for them. She examined them, and used a drying spell to get their clothes not so drenched and made them each drink a pepper-up potion to get them warmed up from the inside.

She almost asked Viktor to step outside for a moment, but then she saw the curtained sections of the tent set aside for them to change. Peeking her head into one, she found her stuff waiting for her. She changed into a chocolate brown cashmere dress that her grandmother had bought for her and pulled on the cape. Luckily, the burgundy outside and the tan fur lining and collar matched the dress decently. Then, she put on her jewelry, and as a last minute decision, left her tiara stowed in her bag.

She listened, and Cedric had returned. Shortly afterwards, Fluer was disqualified. It felt like ages before Harry returned to the surface. When he did, he was praised for rescuing two instead of one, and had tried to rescue all.

Shortly afterwards, Viktor's parents entered the tent. Mrs. Krum was a medium height plum woman, with a soft face and warm eyes. It was obvious Viktor looked more like his father, who was tall and broad with a square face and a serious expression.

"Aye, my boy!" Mr. Krum rumbled. "Great job getting top score!'

"Ve're so proud." Mrs. Krum smiled. "Is this the girl you vere talking about."

"Yes, mama. This is Hermione, my girlfriend." Viktor announced proudly.

"Vell, I like her alveady." Mr, Krum shook her hand. "I am Mr. Krum, Viktor's father, and this is my vife, Mrs. Krum, Viktor's mother."

"It's nice to meet you, dear." Mrs. Krum gave her a brief hug.

Viktor's father turned to him. "Ve vill see you later. Bye,'

Viktor simply nodded. His parents turned and left the tent. She could have swore she saw a hint of a flash from behind the tent's doors. He must have noticed this too, because he looked at her, slightly panicked and whispered. "Ve need to get out of her, quickly."

He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her out of the back entrance of the tent, but it was no use. Swarms of reporters waited by the entrance like vultures waiting for their next victim. A sea of cameras and flashes blinded them, while an onslaught of questions made them all but deaf. One reporter had wormed their way right next to her.

"Miss Granger, is it true that you and Viktor Krum are having an affair?"

"W-what?! No!" She yelled, and stumbled backwards. A camera flash startled her and she fell back into a muddy puddle and hit her head on a metal pole that was used to support the tent. It felt like her ears were ringing. Her vision was cut off when Viktor sidestepped in front of her and a loud thwack echoed in the now silent clearing.

* * *

**FINALLY, IT'S DONE! Here's a bit more detailed excuse as to why I am so horribly late, and hopefully, you'll forgive me. First off, my mom had a hernia, and I had to help her, and it just got fixed today, so I'll have to continue to help her. Second, I visited my sister who lives about two hours away from me for about four days, and Finally, I have become obsessed with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. (Like I said, don't judge me) and I've just had to write about the Aprtello couple (Donatello and April O'Neil). It's been all I can think about. My inner writer has been just screaming ideas at me for them. Hopefully I've gotten enough of it out of my system that I can concentrate on this again. I am sooooo sorry about the wait. If you want to yell at me, or make me feel better, let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	13. Broken

**Hello my beautiful readers! I hope that all of you have found it in your hearts to forgive me, some how. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Bring on the popcorn 'cause here comes the drama! **

She felt something hot and wet splatter her cheek. She hesitantly reached her fingers up to brush it away, and she grimaced at what she saw. Scarlet blood coated her fingertips, and she glanced upward to see from where it came.

The man who had been trying to interview her had blood flowing freely from his mouth, and Viktor growled at him. "She is mine, and I will protect her honor."

The man was speechless, but she later found out why he couldn't talk. Soon, the man swooned before collapsing. With a harsh shove, the man was out of their path while Viktor picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to the castle.

For a moment, she was speechless as well. After she recovered from the shock, she started struggling to free herself of his grasp. Viktor seemed to notice, because shortly afterwards, he walked over to her favorite tree.

"Vhat is vrong, loff?" He asked, blissfully ignorant.

She turned her head up at him and squared her jaw, challenging him to figure out for himself.

"Are you upset about the haffing to be held captiff by the merpeople? If that's the problem, I'll find a vay to make up for it. "

She cut him off with a brisk shake of her head, still glaring at him.

His confused expression cleared. "Are you upset about the reporters? Don't vorry, I'll make sure they leaff you alone."

"No," She growled in frustration. "It's _you. _You're the problem."

"Vhat did I do? Are you mad that I took so long to rescue you?" He looked at her worriedly.

"No, I was perfectly fine with you up until about ten minutes ago."

He continued to look puzzled, and finally, she let out an angry sigh. "You punched that reporter!" She said exasperatedly.

"Oh. I vas just defending your honor. He'd basically called you a slut." He tried defending himself.

"I don't CARE. Look down at the lake; They've got an entire team of mediwizards looking at him. You probably broke his jaw and knocked out all of his teeth I bet that they're going to have to put him in St. Mungdo's!"

"He deserved it. " Was his weak excuse. "No one gets to just insult you vhile I'm there. Any one who insults you vill suffer consequences."

"I could care less whether or not he deserved it. I'm just appalled at what you've done to another human being. With your bare hands, too!"

"It is no big deal, I'ff done things like this before, and chances are, I'll do it again later."

"You've done this before?' She gasped. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Vhy does the bother you so much? It vas only one reporter, vho vas disrespecting you."

"You can't just solve all of your problems with violence, Viktor." She choked out. "Other than that man will spend the next two months of his life miserable, can you think what the media is going to say? Can you think of the rumors that they'll start, and the lies they'll spread about us?

"It von't do anything." He waved dismissively. "They neffer haff, and they neffer vill."

'Vell, all of those other times, you didn't really have a girlfriend, did you?" She screamed. "Or am I just that easy to forget?"

"No! I vould neffer forget you." His eyes widened with fear. "I just don't vant you to get hurt!"

"Get hurt?" She said, her voice deadly calm and quiet. "Listen here, Viktor! I am not as delicate as you think I am! I can, and will do things for myself. I can stand up for myself, too. I freaking punched _Draco Malfoy_ last year for the sake of standing up for myself. The thing is, though, some times, you need to know when to turn your face and deal with it, rather than throw punches."

She thought she heard him call after her, but she ignored him as she continued running to the castle.

* * *

"Vait!" He yelled at her, but it was no use. She continued fleeing to the castle. He contemplated following her, but decided against it. All it would do is serve to aggravate her further. Instead, he slunk around the massive crowd still gathered for the task and trudged to his cabin in the ship.

After he'd flopped down on his bed, he spied a bottle of whiskey, a gift from the headmaster for his 'favorite student'. He grabbed a glass, poured some in, and downed it in a single gulp. He felt it's effects immediately, which were desired. He passed out onto his bed, and with any luck, he wouldn't be able to remember the details of what had just happened in the morning.

* * *

She burst into the Gryffindor common room, on the verge of tears. She sunk down onto a nearby chair, and allowed the tears to start dribbling down her cheeks.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny must have heard something, because they all came down from the dorms to find her.

"Hermione! What happened to you?" Ginny gasped.

"R-reporters, and stupid questions, and V-v-Viktor p-punched some one, and w-we go-t-t-t into a fight." She stuttered between hiccups.

"Are you hurt?' Harry asked seriously.

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Oh 'Mione. I knew he wasn't any good for you." Ron drawled as he rested his arm across he shoulders.

* * *

**There it was. I feel so bad, because it's pretty short, but I suck at fight scenes, and there wasn't a whole lot that could be done for this one without being super repetitive. Any ways, What'd you think? It's up earlier than usual, so I hope that helps to compensate for how short it is. I'm trying to get as much of this story as I can worked through before next week, because that's about when school starts for me. Be sure to let me know how you liked it in the reviews!**


	14. Pest

**Hello my beautiful readers! I have been putting off this chapter, I'm sorry. I just thought that not all of you had read the last chapter because the usuals didn't review. Anyways, here's the next chapter. **

She stiffened under his touch. She peered at him with her blurry, tear-soaked eyes. Ron seemed to appear concerned, but a smirk played at the corners of his mouth. It was the expression of an actor.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" She said in disbelief. "We're fighting, not broken up!" She turned and smacked his arm. He didn't even bother to defend himself; he'd been caught red handed.

Ginny and Harry both threw Ron a dirty look, before Ginny stood up, and hauled her to her feet. "Come on. We are going to go to the dorm, and eat chocolate, and you are going to start feeling better."

She grumbled, but allowed herself to be led away, where she and Ginny stuffed their faces with Honeyduke's chocolate, and complained about guys.

"I can't believe he hasn't noticed yet." Ginny said through a mouthful of chocolate. "I mean, come on! I haven't been exactly subtle."

"I just can't believe how Ron hasn't noticed I'm over him! He had over three years, Ginny! Three years! And now, when he can't have me, is the only time he wants me. It's just not fair. I waited and _hoped _for him to like me back, but he never did. Not until I liked someone else."

"That's my git of a brother for you. He never realizes a good thing until it's gone."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Harry will come around, eventually. He's pretty blind as to what's a good thing, too. He'll realize that Cho isn't a good option, and maybe then he'll open his eyes and see who was waiting for him all along. That is, if you're still waiting for him."

"Maybe it's a guy thing." She sighed. "Honestly, I've wondered whether or not I should. I mean, he hasn't noticed, and he isn't the only guy out there. I did really try with Neville, but it just felt awkward."

She patted Ginny's back sympathetically. "He'll start noticing, and once he does, he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure Krum'll come around too. He's not stupid. Just give him time."

"Why do you always call Viktor by Krum?" She asked.

"For me, calling Krum, Viktor would be like trying to call Malfoy, Draco. I just don't associate the name with the face, since I've heard it a certain way for quite some time. "

"Ahh, I see."

*.*.*.*

It had been almost two weeks since her heart to heart with Ginny, and she couldn't help but feel confused. She had no idea as to where their relationship stood, or if it even was still a relationship. She was pretty sure he hadn't broken up with her; he hadn't spoken to her since the fight. He did, however, follow at a distance whenever she went to a different class. Maybe it was his idea of still escorting her everywhere.

Ron had been growing bolder and bolder by each day that Viktor didn't say anything. It had started off as the corny, yawn and drape your arm, trick, just at random moments when they sat next to each other. Every time, she shrugged out form under it and either moved or scolded him, often both.

It was Friday, and she once again had Care of Magical Creatures and double Potions with Slytherins. She finished her breakfast of toast in a hurry, before heading down to Hagrid's, hoping that they wouldn't have to take care of the skewerts. Last time, they had to attempt to walk the god forsaken creatures, an event that had resulted in several people getting burns, bites, and scratches. They were vicious little devils, or not so little devils. When they had first hatched, they were barely three inches long. Now, they were well over three feet long.

She, as well as the rest of her class, was very relived to find that today, Dumbledore had lent them Fawkes as an example to study a phoenix. The assignment was simple; you had to write down the ten questions that Hagrid gave, and then look them up and write a few paragraphs on each.

_What are the property's of a phoenix's tears? _She would forever remember how Fawkes had cried for Harry, and the healing tears had nearly brought him back from the dead. She quickly wrote out the answer. _What phoenix product is typically used in wand making? _That one was even easier. It was the phoenix tail feather. She continued until she had finally finished all of the questions. She hadn't even needed to look in her book.

She glanced around, and without any surprise, realized she was the first one done. With plenty of time to spare, she simply watched the friendly phoenix flutter from branch to branch in a nearby tree.

He really was a finely feathered bird. Vibrant red hues stood out amongst the golden under-feathers. Finally, the class was over.

She unwillingly hurried back to the castle for potions in the dungeons. Normally, she would have taken a bit more time, but recently, Ron had been taking advantage of long, unmonitored walks to try and hit on her. She would still vehemently scold him, and Harry used to as well, but he had already given up his efforts. It seemed like sense couldn't be screamed into Ron's head. Well, if Gryffindors were one thing, they were foolishly brave.

With a little bit of luck, she made it to the dungeon, and quickly sat down in the only half-taken seat.

"Are you trying to avoid Weasel, Granger?" An arrogant voice said next to her.

Ugh, just her luck. The only half-taken seat in the classroom was next to Malfoy. Harry and Ron were the last ones to arrive, and took the last seats at the edge of the class rooms.

She simply glared at him, not wanting to risk ticking Snape off for talking. "Someone's a little cranky. Who put a knot in your knickers? Is it because tomorrow's Valentine's Day and you and your boyfriend still haven't made up?

It hadn't even crossed her mind that tomorrow was Valentines day. How embarrassing. Well, the way things were looking, it wouldn't be a very eventful day for her anyways.

Concentrating on the task on hand, she firmly whispered back, "Aw, Malfoy, I didn't know you cared enough to know the details of my life. When did you grow a heart?"

Malfoy's face twisted into an angry scowl, and just as he was about to retort back, Snape walked in, cutting him off.

"Today we will be brewing an antidote to most love potions. Instructions are on the board."

A quiet murmur passed through the class before it fell silent. She set to work, ignoring Ron's blatant stare at her from the back of the class, and Malfoy's sniggers after he realized what was going on.

Powdered slugs, dried worms, frog skin, rats' tails, and anything else disgusting and repulsive was in the potion. She wouldn't want to be one who had to taste this stuff; it was absolutely vile. Even the color of the liquid was a sickly green.

A puff of hot breath blew in her ear when Malfoy whispered, "I'd watch my back, if I were you, Granger. Judging from the look of Weasel's goo goo eyes, he's already assaulted you in his mind. You might want to keep a vile of this on hand."

She turned to face him, but he had already gone back to his potion. Taking out a scrap of parchment, she scribbled _"Thanks for the advice... but I think I can handle myself." _

Carefully, she slipped the note into his hand. He read it, but simply smirked back at her in response, then mouthed the words, '_Oh no you won't. You're too trusting. The golden trio can do no wrong.' _

She smoldered in silent fury at him before finally finishing up her potion. She filled a vial, and placed it on the professor's desk, continuing to ignore Ron. The rest of the class dragged on, feeling like an eternity to her. She was trapped. She could either look at Malfoy, the floor, or turn to stare at Ron. She chose the floor.

Not nearly quick enough, the end of class finally came, and she headed down to lunch. Ron, like a lost puppy, followed at her heels and Harry tagged along behind them. She wasn't quick enough this time, and Ron managed to snag a seat next to her.

His arm crept over, trying to wrap around her waist, but she swatted it away. "One of these times, Ronald, I'm going to hex you. Knock it off!" She complained.

Ron flashed a dopey smile. "No you won't."

She pulled her wand out of her robes. "You wanna find out?"

Ron gulped, and retuned his arm to his side. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because! I'm dating someone else!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not really. You haven't talked to him in two weeks."

"I'm still wearing my ring and necklace." He finally shut up after that.

After lunch, she and a group of girls; Ginny, Lavender, and Katie, headed out for a walk. They meandered around the grounds for about an hour, and she was grateful for the reprieve. There was so little time now that she could escape the boys with, especially Ron. If someone didn't know any better, they would have said that she had a leash that tugged Ron along.

If Viktor didn't apologize by tomorrow, she'd break down and beg for forgiveness herself, just to get rid of Ron. _Maybe that's what he wants me to do. _She realized. _If he doesn't by noon tomorrow, I'll do that myself. _

She contented herself, knowing that either way, she would be free of Ron by noon tomorrow. Being unable to put it off any longer, the group returned to Gryffindor tower, where she finished her essay for potions on love potions, returned downstairs for dinner, and went to bed.

*.*.*.

She entered the Great hall that morning, unsure of what to expect. Before she could even see what was going on, a floral scent assaulted her sense of smell. It seemed to fill every bit of the enormous room and it was her favorite: Japanese Cherry Blossoms and Ice Orchids.

* * *

**Now, to continue what I said earlier. I literally put this off because I didn't want anyone to miss out on to much. Then, it hit me. You guys are still upset about taking so long, and then I only added fuel to the fire when I let Ron put his arm around Hermione in the last chapter. Some of you might think, "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all", but I disagree. In a Viktor/Hermione fic, if it upsets you that Ron put his arm around Hermione, _it means I'm writing my story right. _I want to hear from you, even if you're absolutely furious. it helps me gage how many people have read the chapter, and gives me something to go off of. I thought that you guys had lost your review buttons or forgot how to review. I am a proud review-hog, and let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	15. Valentine's Day

**Hello, my wonderful readers. I am soooo sorry I am so horribly late at uploading. I've just been super busy lately. I started school last week, and the worst thing ever happened. The one time I work on my PC, we have a thunderstorm that makes us lose power for a few seconds, and I end up losing like five or six different chapters and over 8,000 words worth of work. I have been frantically scrambling to try and retype them all, but it feels like there just isn't enough time. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

He had been biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment. Even though he felt guilty for taking so long, when he decided on the date, he felt confident. One thing that did irk him was the stupid Weasely. He had been trying to make a move on his Hermione constantly. As each day passed, he grew bolder. Some times it took everything he had not to hex the git.

While he was waiting to put his plan for forgiveness into action, he had been pulling strings. He had bribed most news sources into leaving them alone, as well as paying off the reporter, whom he punched. Although he personally felt that the nosy reporter had deserved it, he needed to make amends to ensure he stayed silent.

Now here he was, waiting in the great hall with bated breath, hoping everything went well.

* * *

She hesitantly stepped forward as surveyed the great hall. Wreaths of Ice Orchids and Japanese Cherry Blossoms hung from the chandeliers, and a dozen bouquets of the same flower combination were spread out along the Gryffindor table. She was flabbergasted. Anxiety churned in her stomach, and she desperately hoped all of this was a gesture from Viktor to her, instead of someone else. No one else would go through the trouble to do this for her, if it was for her, anyways.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Viktor was waiting by her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. She practically sprinted to him.

"Hermione, I-"

"Yes!" She cut him off, and threw her arms around him, and nestled her face in his chest.

"I didn't effen finish yet." She could hear the deep chuckle rumble in his chest, and the steady thrum of his heart.

"Alright then, finish."

"Hermione, I know vhat I did upset you, although I personally felt it vas justified, and I am sorry for hurting you feelings. I vill try to refrain from doing it again, but I can't giff any guarantees if someone hurts you, in any way. I vould also like to invite you to stay for the summer vith me in Bulgaria."

She smiled into his embrace. It wasn't the perfectly worded apology, but that was alright. "I would love to, Viktor." With that, she leaned onto her tip toes to kiss him. It was short, yet sweet; a seal on the apology.

A mixture of 'Aww' s and sobs came from the females of the room. A few people had even clapped. It surprised her when she realized Ron was one of them. She sat down to eat, and to the shock of everyone else, Viktor took a spot next to her. She could tell the rest of her friends felt awkward, and didn't include him in the morning conversation, but it didn't seem to faze the somber seeker.

They parted ways after breakfast, and she went to her classes; Arithmacy and Charms. Both went smoothly, and she could tell that she was, as Professor Snape would put it, returning to her usual know-it-all self. Finally, she went to lunch.

Ron caught her on her way. She would have thought that he'd gotten the message. Viktor and her had just made up at breakfast.

"Hey Hermione!" He called as he got to her, then pulled something out from behind his back. He placed the box in her hand. "I got you these." She inspected it. They appeared to be Valentine's chocolates. Malfoy's words from yesterday echoed in her ears. _"I'd keep a vial of that on hand... watch out." _

He must have seen the look of rage brewing in her features, because he hastily explained. "They're not meant romantically! They're more of an apology. I know it's no public confession with flowers everywhere, although you're welcome to come and visit the burrow in the summer. I don't have the time, money, or patience to do what that guy does for you." He said dryly. "I never knew you were the materialistic type. Harry recently pointed out to me, that I have been... very unpleasant to you lately and-"

"Unpleasant?" she snorted.

"Alright, alright! I've been acting like a, in short, total ass to you for the past month, and I'm sorry. I could been a lot more gracious about this whole thing, it's just hard sometimes to lose a great thing out from under your nose, just because you were too much of a git to see it there sooner. Do you forgive me?"

She sighed. "I suppose, even though you have _really _been acting like an ass."

Ron grinned lopsidedly. "You're the best, Hermione!" He quickly hugged her before running off to lunch.

She sighed once more, and stowed the chocolates away in her bag. She'd test them later; it was always better to be safe rather than sorry. She ate lunch and hurried off to her last class of the day, transfiguration, which seemed to drag on forever. Finally, after it was done, she went to the library, something she'd been waiting to do all day, and had a study session with Viktor. They hadn't been together in the library almost since he first asked her to the ball, and surprisingly, she missed having him there while she worked.

* * *

He finally finished his last class, Divinsion, and was ready to head back to the common room. Harry told him that he had to use the bathroom, so he continued back to the tower by himself. A petite, shy girl approached him on his way back. "H-hey. W-wou-ld you give these to Harry for me." She said with a nervous stutter.

"Sure." He replied back apathetically.

A tentative smile showed on the girl's face. "Thank you!" She exclaimed breathily, before thrusting a box of chocolates into his hands, and taking off.

They smelled great, so he peeled the lid off and plucked a chocolate out; Harry wouldn't care, he didn't particularly care for chocolate that wasn't Honeyduke's or muggle-brand. After he arrived at the common room, he flopped down in his favorite chair and ate one more. He was just about ready to eat a third one when Harry walked in.

"I hope you don't mind-"

"Ron! Don't eat those!" Harry looked absolutely horrified. He didn't see what the big deal was; they were just chocolates, and chocolates he didn't really like at that.

They're laced with..." Harry's voice faded out as he felt the overwhelming urge to find Georgia O'Connor and confess his love to her. She was beautiful, and he needed to see her. Now.

Harry grabbed his arm and started to tow him away. Maybe he was taking him to Georgia.

* * *

Her date was interrupted when she heard Harry dragging Ron somewhere, against his obvious wishes. He was screaming about someone named Georgia, and thrashing against Harry's grip.

She jumped out of her seat and rushed over to see what the big deal was. "What happened to him. " She asked in shock.

"He's been affected by a love potion, meant for me. Girls have been sending me chocolates laced with them all day, and Ron ate one. I need to get him to Madame Pomfry or Snape for an antidote." Harry responded with a grunt.

"Viktor!" She called. "Will you help us? We need to get Ron to the hospital wing; he ate chocolates spiked with love potion."

"Alright." She heard him yell back.

To prevent Ron from thrashing further, she had Harry and Viktor hold him still while she used a full body bind curse on him. She felt guilty, but there was no other way to keep him from struggling, short of knocking him out, something Viktor was all to willing to go with.

After he was secured, Viktor and Harry carried him to the hospital wing, and set him in a bed. Madame Pomfry made her appearance shortly after they arrived.

"What happened?" She asked clinically.

"Chocolates spiked vith love potion." Viktor responded.

"There's always at least one." She muttered before heading off to fetch a vial of antidote, likely made yesterday by one of them in class. Sure enough, she returned with a vial, and attached it to a syringe. She gave the shot, and released the body-bind they had put him under.

"Ron, who is Georgia O'Connor?" She asked to see if it had worked.

"Georgia who?" He responded, still dazed.

Madame Pomfry turned to them. "I'm going to keep him for a little bit longer , just to make sure he doesn't need a second does. You lot can skedaddle; he'll be out within an hour. "

They started to walk out, but when she turned around, she realized Viktor wasn't walking. "Viktor, are you coming?" She asked.

* * *

He turned to answer her. "I vill in just a moment, loff." He kissed her forehead and she left reluctantly.

He waited until the nurse had left before he brought up his bone to pick with Weasely.

"So, haff you finally gotten the hint, and giffen up on her?" He asked, with a touch of malice.

"Far from it," The idiot grinned.

"Vhat's your plan, then? Because vhat you'ff been doing has been vorking great for me."

"I'm not doing what I was before. I'm not giving up, I've just learned how to play your game."

"Vell, prepare to lose, because she is mine, and you'll have to go through me to get to her."

"Won't have to, I'll make her want to be with me."

"Neffer."

* * *

**Wow, that had a lot of different POV's. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the massive review effort for last chapter, and congrats to loves2readalways , who was my 100th reviewer. Anyways, to elaborate more on why this took me so horribly long, and slightly shorter than usual, I lost this chapter like I mentioned before, then, I started my first real week of 9th grade. I was also rather ill for most of that week as well. Plus, I had to go to a birthday party and help plan for my dad's fiftieth birthday party. I haven't said anything about my puppies in a while, so they're all doing good, we've got two of them sold, and the last one I get to keep. (I finally managed to convince my family to let me have the one we had to take by emergency C-section). Anyways, thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews! **


	16. Interuption

**Hello my beautiful readers, if your still there. I'm sorry this one took so long, but look at it like this: This story was the one that I retyped the lost chapter for first, and I just finished putting up the last one that got lost not that long ago. I've also had a jam-packed schedule. Everyday last week, I had to get up at 5:30 in the morning for play, (I got a part, I'm so excited) or FFA. (We went to a big farmers market, and did nothing but walk around for 6 hours, in which it rained several times. I got to hang out with my close guy-friend that I kinda like though, so its good.), and I finally got my homecoming dress picked out! After looking through different stores for weeks, I found one. It's natural cheetah, with a sweetheart neckline, corkscrew ruffles on the skirt, and hits right above my knees. Anyways, I won't make you wait any longer, here's the next chapter! **

The idot grinned lopsidedly. "Sure she will; I've told you, I've learned how you play this game."

"And how is it that you play, exactly?"

"I've learned how to play the part of the suck-up. Hermione loves to be right, loves to rub it in, and loves to feel like she's queen of the world."

He scowled at the boy. Hermione liked him for more than the fact that he treated her like she deserves; the git was just listing off common sense. He didn't stand a chance, or so he hoped.

"You're still not winning." He muttered as he walked away, leaving the red head alone.

* * *

She returned to the common room with Ginny and Harry. She'd even coerced Ginny and Harry into sitting together, alone on the loveseat, before she dropped off her box of chocolates from Ron onto her bed; she'd try them later.

Ginny and Harry were chattering loudly when she returned, so she simply pulled out a book and immersed herself in reading, attempting to give the pair some private time. More people came and went from the common room. Fred and George were huddled in the corner, and she could have sworn she heard them whisper something about 'Weasly Wizarding Wheezes'. Ron had finally returned, and was playing a game of wizard chess with Neville, and Oliver Wood, along with the remaining members of the Quiddich team, were discussing plays and tactics that could be used for next year.

She'd been reading '_Eragon' _the muggle fiction book that Viktor had gotten her with the get-well package. Surprisingly, it was an extremely detailed and interesting book. She was even more impressed when she read in the 'About the author' note, and found out that the author had started writing the book at age fifteen, and had it finished before he was seventeen.

As she continued reading, she began to notice a muffled screaming sound. It was barely audible at first, but gradually built up to a dull roar. Right as she was going to go and investigate it, the door to the girls' dormitory was flung open. Two girls tumbled down the stairs, grappling over some unknown object. A crowd followed them out, and aluminum foil wrappers rained down.

Glowering, she got up to go and break the two girls apart. The entire common room had gone still, staring in shock at the girls.

Snarling a spell, she full-body bound both of them, and separated them. The idiocy of some people could just drive her up a wall. Once the flailing pair had been stopped, a mangled box of chocolates laid crushed on the floor, completely empty except for a few ruined candies.

With another growl, she released the body-binds. "Care to explain." She asked harshly.

One girl, apparently the braver of the two, stuttered "A g-g-girl was s-selling the choc-lates, since th-they were a g-g-gift from Kr-kr-krum to you."

"They weren't from Viktor." She responded, softly. Much like the quiet before the storm. The two girls cowered, and the crowd of girls that had followed them winced, as if they could sense her anger simmering below the surface. "They were from Ron, as an apology gift."

"Oh." They both winced.

"Now I want to know." She raised her voice. "Who, was the GIT who started to auction off my chocolates, with out even seeing the 'From Ron, I'm sorry' on the front?" She seethed.

The crowd remained silent, and no one dared to step forward and accept responsibility. "No one's willing to fess up? Fine then! I want every single one of you to start picking up the mess you've made. NOW!" She snarled.

The girls cowered once again, and hastily started clear away the fragments of aluminum foil. She returned to her chair, and unceremoniously flopped down.

Clearing her throat, she turned to Harry and Ginny. "So... What were you guys talking about?"

...

She woke up bright and early Saturday morning, and quickly got ready. She finally had a day off, one that she could spend entirely to herself, and not have to spend it frantically searching for ways to breathe underwater, or dealing with Harry and Ron all day.

She ate a light breakfast, and made her way over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the disapproving stares that followed. Unabashed, she took a seat next to Viktor, much to most of the Slytherins' distaste. "It is such a wonderful morning, do you want to take a walk once you're done?" She asked cheerfully.

Swallowing a big bite, he replied. "Of course." She noted that he scarfed down his breakfast even faster than before. He was even a bigger eater than Ron and Harry. In fact, he could probably eat both of Harry and Ron's breakfast. From what she saw, he ate four pieces of toast, two eggs, three pieces of bacon, and some hash browns. Eating a lot must just be a guy thing.

Once he was finally done, she happily grabbed his hand, and ushered him outside. They strolled around the grounds, and much to her delight, she spotted some tulips just beginning to peak through the thin layer of snow.

"Look Viktor! A wasp! " She said excitedly. If wasps and bees were beginning to come out, as well as flowers were starting to grow, spring was surly on its way.

To her immense surprise, Viktor ducked and half hid behind her.

With a chuckle, she asked, "What was that?"

"I... just don't like vasps."

"Oh come on. Surly a big, tough quiddich player like you could handle a little wasp. Besides, don't you see them all the time in Bulgaria?"

"No, ve haff bees, or occasionally hornets."

"Well bees, wasps, and hornets aren't that different.'

"I don't like bees or hornets either, but vasps are vorse. Besides, I hate getting stung."

She snickered in amusement, and he frowned. "It's not funny."

"No, its not. It's hilarious." She chuckled.

With a sigh, he pouted for a moment before cheering back up.

"Tell me what it's like at you house." She requested. It had been on her mind since he'd invited her to visit him in Bulgaria.

"I think you'll like it. It has a huge library, at least five times bigger than Hogwarts's." He responded thoughtfully. He'd had her as soon as he said library. "It also has an extensiff garden, and is right next to a lake. We haff four guest bedrooms, and six occupied bedrooms. We also haff two house elffs, not including mine. There is a formal dining hall, then our smaller, actual dinning room. We haff a pet dog, a great dane, and two horses. My mother stays home, and my father works as a secretary, so he's gone most of the time."

"It sounds nice." She smiled. "I still can't believe you're afraid of a little, tiny wasp."

"You're neffer going to let that go, are you?"

"Oh I will. Probably not for the next ten years, but I'm sure I will eventually."

Viktor moaned a little, and feigned hurt.

"Oh come off it, you big sissy. People like to think that you're all big in scary, but in reality, you're like a fluffy, grumpy kitten."

"You von't tell anyone, vill you?" he fake worried. "I haff an image to protect."

They started to head back to the main building when they were intercepted by Ron.

"Hello, Krum. Do you mind if I borrow Hermione for a while? Harry and I are having trouble with a charms spell, and we were wondering if Hermione would be willing to come and help us with it, if it isn't too much to ask. " Ron asked cheerily.

Viktor scowled, and looked at her. "May I talk to Hermione privately, for a moment."

Viktor cast a silencing charm around them, and growled. "I don't like it."

"Viktor." She said slightly warningly. "I can handle myself, remember? Besides; it's just Harry and Ron, and we'll be in the common room. I'll be fine."

"I don't like the vay he looks at you, and he hits on you constantly."

"He apologized yesterday morning, and said he wouldn't be such an ass."

"I still don't like it." He muttered.

"I'll be fine; I promise. If he does anything, like try to kiss me or something, I'll even give you a shot at hitting him, as long as you make sure they can put him back together again."

"Fine." He grumbled. "Hurry back then, and teach them that stupid spell quickly.

"I will." She agreed and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

The pair headed back to the castle, much to his disappointment. Anger flared in his chest when he saw the red-head turn his head back and smirk at him. This was far from over. There was no way he'd let the idiot steal Hermione away from him. He'd have to kick things up a notch. After all, all was fair in love and war. As far as he was concerned, it was both.

* * *

**Wow, that's shorter than usual. I'm really sorry that everything has been taking so long. I've considered putting this story on hitus, but I figured over-due updates were better than none. Life has just really been getting in the way of my writing. I'm serious. I've calculated that on average, school takes up over sixty hours that would normally be used for writing a week. It sucks. Anyways, I, a proud review hog, would love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter in the reviews. **


	17. Long talks

**Hello my wonderfully amazing readers, and I'm back with a new chapter. School has really been getting in the way of my writing, and I've wondered if it is physically possible to drown in the amount of homework I've been assigned. Plus, I've been dealing with... *wait for it*... boy drama. It's a long story, and if you're enjoy stalking me and want to know what it is exactly, I will vent my frustrations about a certain guy in the author's note below the story. Anyways, here's the next chapter! **

A whole two weeks had passed since that early spring walk with Viktor. Things were really starting to warm up, and Viktor could barely walk outside with out cringing from all of the wasps flying around.

Ron had surprisingly kept up his 'nice' behavior, but something felt off about it. She remembered the other day when he offered to go to the library for her and return and check out more books for her. Or when he yelled at a bunch of first years making a ton of noise while she was trying to study in the common room. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant as it was strange. It just seemed fake and ... not Ron. There was no better way to put it.

One day, after lunch, she cornered him, in hopes of finding out what was causing this strange behavior. "Ron, drop the act. What are you doing?"

"Doing what?" He responded, slightly confused.

"This whole over the top, 'nice' stuff." She replied exasperatedly. "It's not you, and I can tell its forced.

"I'm still trying to get back on your good side, to make up from before." He joked.

She sighed. "I'm serious, Ron."

He dropped his humorous demeanor and responded with sincerity. "Look, I've told you; I'm trying not to be an jerk. I still don't like who you're dating, but I guess I can't force you to break up with him, no matter how much I wish I could. So, I'm just trying to be as nice as I can, and maybe you might consider me."

"Ron, even if I did choose you, it wouldn't really be you; it'd be the person you've been playing."

"I could be like this." He pleaded.

"Ron, you shouldn't change for anyone; they could care for you as you are, and I do care for you. You're my friend, and I always will. Besides, it's too late. I really care about Viktor, and I don't know what it is about him exactly, but he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, and that I'm the Cinderella to his Prince Charming."

"Who?" Ron asked, clearly bewildered.

She remembered that he wouldn't have heard the tale of Cinderella. "It's a mugg-"

"Nevermind." He cut her off. "You really couldn't give me a chance? Not one measly little chance?"

"Why Ron?" She whispered. "Why now? Why not last year, or six months ago? Why couldn't you have told me this before I found Viktor, and before I knew how happy someone could make me feel? This could have been simple. I waited for you for three years. Three whole, anxious, nerve-wracking, miserable years. What made you decide that you want me now, not anytime before?"

With a dry laugh, he said, "Because I was stupid, and as petty as it sounds, no boy wants something until another boy already has it. I screwed up big here, 'Mione, and I'm trying my hardest to make it better. "

"Viktor wanted me when no one else did." She said softly. "Why can't you give up on me? I'm happy with Viktor, happier than I ever though I could be with a guy. "

"Hermione, just because I said that I wouldn't be a jerk about it, doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on you. I'll keep fighting for you, until the day that you say 'I do.' Maybe even after then."

She left him in the deserted corridor, and hurried off to her favorite tree by the lake to clear her head, before Ron could make her doubt herself and wonder 'What if?'.

* * *

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He was getting tired of the love triangle between Ron, Hermione, and her boyfriend. Anyone could tell things were starting to get serious between Hermione and Krum, but Ron refused to look.

He was still rather uneasy about the whole situation. Ron and Hermione would never be a 'perfect match.' They were too different. On the other hand, he really did _not _like the fact that Krum was at least three years older than her. Even though they weren't related by blood, he considered Hermione to be like his sister. He'd known her for several years, and unlike Ron, had always been aware of the fact that she was indeed a girl.

Before, he hadn't really had to worry about guys hitting on her; she didn't have prospects of dating any one, until now. Now, she was deep in a relationship. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was so mature that her and Krum got along.

Maybe he'd talk to Krum. Now that he thought about it, it sounded like an excellent idea. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Stretching, he go out of his bed, and went off to find Krum. It shouldn't be too hard; he was probably somewhere close by Hermione.

He was startled when he opened the portrait hole and found Krum, pacing back and forth in the hall way.

"Haff you seen Hermione?" The seeker asked.

"No, not recently, but I have something to talk to you about."

The Bulgarian stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face him. "Vhat?" He asked, his voice thick with suspicion.

He held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "It's nothing you need to worry about. I just need to talk to you about Hermione. I've noticed you two have gotten pretty serious lately, and as her stand-in older brother, I want to know what are your intentions."

Krum's face pulled down into a look of deep concentration. After a few moments, he finally responded. "The details of the immediate future are unclear to me... but, I do know, I eventually vant to ask her to marry me, if she stays vith me that long. After that, vhat happens is up to her."

A moment of silence passed between them before he spoke quietly. "You know, I don't think she even realizes this herself yet, but she loves you."

Krum's expression perked up. "Really? How do you know?"

"Yes, really, and I can tell by how she acts. When she comes back from being with you, there's fire in her eyes and a smile on her face. She seems happier than I've seen her before, and when she looks at you, her face just lights up. A ghost of that same expression used to be on her face when she looked at Ron." He shrugged. "I personally never really thought Ron and Hermione would be the best match; they have too many differences, although they probably could have made it work. Hermione has a bit more of a mature mind than him, so you probably are the better fit. I don't want to see either of my best friends hurt, but I think Hermione's found what she needs. But remember, if you do anything to hurt her, I will be forced to hunt you down, as stand-in big brother, and beat you, although you probably find me about as terrifying as a baby penguin. That doesn't mean I wouldn't try, though."

He smiled for a moment, before it faded back into a scowl. "If I effer hurt her, I'd let you."

"Good." He nodded. "Now since that's kind of out of the way, I though you deserved a few 'hints' on how to deal with 'Mione. These are just a couple I've noticed over the past few years. One, although she likes books, if you give her too many for presents, like on Christmas, she will get cranky and temporarily refuse to read them because 'everyone just assumes all she does in her spare time is read.' Two, if you treat a house elf any thing less than like a wizard, she will probably break up with you, and three, don't disturb her when she's trying to fall asleep; she'll bite your head off."

Krum chuckled dryly. "Thanks for the advice. If you see her, tell her vant to talk to her."

"Will do." He called over his shoulder as he left. "I'd check the library if I were you."

"Alright." He faintly heard.

He simply wandered for a while, not going anywhere in particular, before bumping into Hermione.

"Hey, your boyfriend's been looking for you."

"He has?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, but before you go to go and find him, I've notice you two are getting serious," He reused part of his speech to Viktor, "And I want you to promise me that you'll be safe, an-"

"Harry!" She cut in, obviously embarrassed.

He continued on, even though he felt a blush in his cheeks, "-And not let him pressure you into anything you don't want to do, got it?"

"Yes, yes! I promise. Can we not talk about this any more?"

"Fine, go find your boyfriend."

"Bye!" She yelled as she hurried off.

* * *

It didn't take her too long before she found Viktor. He was waiting in their usual spot in the library; the only secluded spot where his fan club couldn't bother them.

"Hello, Hermione." He fidgeted nervously, an unusual thing for him. "My parents recently sent me a letter, and it has been called to my attention that, I haffen't met your parents yet, and they vould like to met them as vell. I vas vondering, how much do your parents know about us?"

"They get the Daily Prophet," She defended, " So the should know a fair amount about us. I've mentioned you a few times in my letters, but I haven't really written to them since our fight."

"Vell, you might vant to, so they can be... how do you say it, varmed up to the idea. My parents are pushy people, and von't be kept vaiting for long."

"I'll write tonight." She promised. "When do they want to meet by?"

"The beginning of the third task." He replied promptly. "Vhich is about two months from now."

"I think I can work with that." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Thank you, loff."

* * *

**Yay! I'm done. I really like how that one turned out, even if it was still a little bit short. Anyways, to all of you who love hearing about my life, the guy that I've liked on and off for several years, asked one of my good friends to wear his football jersey on game day (this is basically like saying one of three things 1. I really like you, 2. your my best friend that's a girl. or 3. I couldn't think of anyone else who would say yes. My problem is, that he had been acting like he liked me. You know, smiling more, talking to me more, and overall, just being nicer to me, and when he did that, I was like 'wut?'. To make it worse, the friend that he asked, likes him, but flirts like crazy with two other guys, and if she breaks his good, nice heart, I'm going to slap her. Oh well. Anyways, be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews, because I, (a proud review hog) loves to hear what you guys think in the reviews. **


End file.
